Crimson Sharingan Menace
by IndraNamikaze
Summary: After the battle at The Valley of The End, Naruto doesn't know whether he took Sasuke's life or not, the traumatic experience shows itself in the form of a pair of blazing red eyes. In order for him to master this new power, his teachers finally decide to take action to rightfully guide him onto the right path, so he can finally seek out the truth. Naruto x Mikoto, Sharingan!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I wouldn't start any new stories, but considering I have deleted all works I knew would be left unfinished anyway, my author page looked really empty. So to fill the void of the old bad works, I will start creating some new ones for people to enjoy. Plus I got this idea and couldn't let it go, no matter how hard I tried to update any other of my stories, this was the idea that I burned for.**

**As I do in my other stories, I would like to ask a question each chapter at the end, to involve you guys, so if you could take some time to answer it, I would be thrilled!**

**BLOODLINE WARNING: Naruto will awaken a bloodline.**

**PAIRING WARNING: The pairing will be someone not supposed to alive. And don't worry I am not going to pair a 13-year-old with a mature woman, he will have to age a little more first. *Wink*.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto**

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, IT HELPS KEEPING THE MOTIVATION FOR WRITING UP, EVEN THE SMALLEST COMMENT HELPS A TON, THANKS.**_

**"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" - Techniques.**

"Naruto..." - Person Talking.

_"Naruto..." - Person Thinking._

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Thinking.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did a shit ton of stuff would be different you can count on that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Blood**

* * *

'_Please Naruto, bring my lost boy home to me…'_

Glaring across the valley, his red and black slitted eyes glaring holes in the skull, of the Sharingan using teammate of his. He extends his clawed hand and started spinning chakra in his palm, soon a purple sphere of chakra formed within his palm. **"Rasengan…" **Naruto's demonic sounding voice called out.

The curse mark transformed Sasuke, responded by gripping his wrist as a grey silver colored lightning exploded in his palm, taking the form of his Chidori. **"Chidori!"** Sasuke spat, crouching slightly down about to take off in any second.

The two stared at each other, holding their respective jutsu up for what felt like hours. A small rock fell from the top of one the statues and inched closer and closer to the water surface, and with an audible splash sound it breached the water surface as the two former brothers in all but blood leaped from their respective statue toward the other.

Inside Naruto, the fox's chakra was running through him, like a pump was suddenly supplying his every coil, every nanosecond, of every moment. The chakra bursts around him one last time, the intense glow of his chakra cloak becoming even more crimson red than before, as he felt an unnatural sting behind his eyeballs.

"_**Don't you dare lose." **_A demonic voice rung through his mind, confusing him but gave it no thought because of the situation he was in.

And he felt like something inside him was unlocked, he clenched his eyes shut for a moment with an audible groan, only to open them the next second, to find everything a little more clear than before, like the situation was unfolding itself before him, in form of some kind of manual.

He gave a slight gasp, his eyes focused automatically on the two A-Rank jutsu about to collide, even though time seemed to be going in slow motion in the middle of the valley, and he saw an entirely new attack plan, that just require a minimal change of direction.

Leaning his body a little to the left, and lowering his extended arm slightly, he gritted his teeth in pain as Sasuke's lightning covered hand shredded his shoulder open, before passing besides his head, missing any lethal points that the jutsu had been intended to strike.

Something wet hit his face a second later, and he noticed his own jutsu placement. Right in the middle of Sasuke's chest. The chakra from the purple sphere bursts in form of a spiral, making all stone within a ten feet radius crumble to dust from the pressure while sending the demonically transformed Sasuke propelling back into the statue of Madara's feet at insane speeds.

Naruto fell to the ground gripping his bleeding shoulder, as he wiped the wet moisture from his face, realizing it was some kind of purple liquid,_ 'Ew. where did this come from?'_ He questioned and glanced down at Sasuke who was laying on his side, covered by his strangely mutated curse mark wings, a purple liquid forming a large puddle under him.

_'Could this be... his blood? But, but why is it purple? Could it have something to do with the curse mark transformation?'_ Naruto questioned horrified, and his expression got even more filled with horror as he realized that if this was blood, then the puddle forming rapidly under Sasuke's body was as well.

The red chakra cloak receded, his whisker grew less feral and returned to normal, his remaining small cuts healed, but his shredded shoulder only managed to heal just enough, so a nice looking scar was covering the skin just beside his throat, matching the one just below in his chest from earlier.

Dropping onto the ground, grabbing his shoulder tightly. His every cell felt like they were burning, they were crying in protest, begging him to stop moving, and let them rest, just for a second. But he couldn't just do that, not with his best friend laying just over there, in what might be a puddle of his own blood.

He crawled over to Sasuke's still form and moved onto his wobbly legs, that felt just about to give in under him. "Yo, asshole, enough is enough as I said, snap out of it." Naruto panted out in between groans, but Sasuke still wasn't moving.

"You listening to me Sasuke?!" He voiced out, nudging Sasuke feet with his own confused.

'_Why isn't he moving? Did I knock his selfish ass out or something?' _Naruto groaned and leaned down slowly, and pushed the still transformed Uchiha's shoulder roughly, trying to get a response from the Uchiha.

"Enough is enough! I said... SNAP OUT OF IT!" Naruto pushed his rougher than before and watched as Sasuke body turned over to lay on his back, the blonde almost threw up, Sasuke eyes were wide open, with no movement. But that wasn't what made him feel sick, no.

It was the gaping hole in the Uchiha's chest.

There was a huge hole where Sasuke's chest was supposed to be, the wound was so large, it looked like he had swallowed an activated paper bomb. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer, he grabbed his mouth with his hand and threw up as he dropped to his knees.

"Oh my god, no, what have I done?!" Naruto crawls over lifts a shaking hand over Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke, stop playing around! Release the genjutsu! Please… please let this be some cruel genjutsu of yours!" Naruto begged while grabbing Sasuke's collar roughly, shaking the corpse around, only for more blood to pour out of the almost drained veins and onto the ground.

"No…" Naruto releases Sasuke's body getting back on his feet, backing away slowly. This couldn't be happening! He hadn't meant for it to turn out this way! Did he use too much chakra? That asshole Kabuto had survived a Rasengan to the chest before, so Sasuke could too! But that Rasengan wasn't nine-tailed fox chakra powered up like this one…

His body shook as dark grey clouds assembled above his head, soon wet drops of rain hit his forehead. He stared at Sasuke's body, trying desperately with his stare to make the genjutsu disappear. Feeling his heart hurt, he dropped to his knees into a water puddle with closed eyes.

He grabbed his jacket, just in front of where his heart was supposed to be. He slowly opened his eyes, and the next moment they widened in shock, where his usually bright blue irises were located, deep red ones, similar to Sasuke's was placed, with two instead of Sasuke's three black markings.

'No..._ This is! But how can I?' _Naruto's head flew up to stare at Sasuke's body, his head suddenly was filled with a wave of intense pain, that moved rapidly downward until they met his eye sockets,

"Fucking shit!" Naruto grabbed his face and lifted himself out of the puddle. He backed away slowly, rubbing his eyes as he felt a thick liquid escape the corners of his eye sockets, and afterward trailed down his cheeks as he was unable to open his eyes.

He was about to take a step more back when he realized there was no more ground to step on. He fell back over from the edge of the statue's feet, toward the water. His eyes forced themselves open as the sudden rush of adrenaline traveled throughout his body.

His eyes were blood red, a line of red liquid was trailing across his eyes across the eyelids, as his eyes with two markings started to spin slowly, building up speed until they were spinning wildly, and then the third marking in his eyes appeared, just like it had earlier in Sasuke's own eyes earlier in the battle. But it didn't stop there.

He snapped his eyes shut, as his falling body inched closer to the water surface. And just the second before his body went through the water surface, his eyes snapped open for a mere moment revealing a completely new and strange pattern, before his eyes turned back to the usual blue sapphire color, though darker than ever before, as he went through the water surface with a lone thought echoing in his mind.

'_Did I just… Did I just kill a family member?'_

* * *

_***Drip Drip* **_He felt something wet hit his face, making him groan in annoyance as he opened his eyes slightly as he was hit with a drop of water in the eye. "GARH! Son of a bitch!" He shouted in annoyance as he rolled onto his stomach and got onto his knees as he looked around while rubbing his eye.

"What the hell, why am I here?" He looked around in confusion, as a rush of memories played before his eyes. His eyes widened, his eyes were different, he killed Sasuke, and he was fucking drowning right now!

"Wait! This is where that annoying fox is, alright time to get some fucking answers!" He growled getting onto his feet, as he gave into a sprint, noticing that ever since he arrived here every pain he felt the moment before was gone.

He looked up on the wall and noticed two different pipes, one was red and the other blue. He realized that the red one probably had something to do with the red chakra he received from the fox, and decided to follow the pipes through several corridors until he was once again met by the inhuman sized gates.

"Oi! Fox are you awake in there!" Naruto yelled, deciding against calling him a giant oversized ball of fur this time since he did want some answers instead of a discussion. And his prayers were heard, as he gulped when two giant red slitted eyes opened behind the gate.

"**You should get stronger so you don't have to keep relying on me to keep bailing you out. It's getting tiring, should you actually need my chakra we can work out a deal." **A gruff voice grunted, Naruto kept silent for a few seconds before the big fox sighed.

"**Now what do you want brat?" **Naruto looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, I know I was kind of an ass earlier when I pretty much demanded your strength… twice… So I'm so sorry about that! Really! But I would really appreciate if you could give me some answers this one time, you know, out of good will…" Naruto asked hopefully, he knew it was kind of odd to ask a favor from a fox demon, but right now nothing made sense to him.

"**And why, should I give anything to you brat?" **The loud voice rung through the room, and Naruto gulped as he scratched the back of his head looking around frantically, trying to think of something he could offer the fox.

'_**This boy, he is different than before.' **_The fox thought amused, apparently, this boy was actually willing to make some kind of deal with him, to get some simple answers. And he had _apologized_ to _him_ of all things he could do when he got here. That hadn't happened before.

"Huuh, huuh, uhmm… wait! This is my mindscape right, so I should be able to change it right?!" Naruto yelled up at the big fox, hoping to get some kind of answer.

"**It's your mind, you should be able to do what you want with it? But then again it requires brain cells." **The fox grunted, raising an eyebrow at his container that looked deep in thought with an annoyed expression before he put his fingers onto his forehead and looked like he was thinking so hard that he was in pain.

Soon the room started to change, out of the stone floor filled with water grew a grass field, the roof crumbled to dust, revealing a bright blue heaven with a few clouds here and there, and the wall fell down revealing a beautiful horizon to the right, and a deep forest with a lake in it on the left.

The cage started to fall apart and disappear, as a collar looking like a chain with the seal placed on appeared around the fox's neck. Making him grunt in annoyance, he wasn't some pet that could be collared! But, he could let it slide this one time, it wasn't much to live with for the thing he just had received.

"There! I changed the place you stay in from the smelly sewer, could I perhaps gets some answers, or is there something else you want first?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes panting slightly, only this moron could be exhausted in his own mindscape. But he was different than before, his attitude had changed. But that's probably what happens when you accidentally take the life of your best friend…

"**What do you want to know bird-brain?" **The fox sighed as it laid down and rested it's head on top of its crossed paws, staring his blonde container in the eyes.

"Okay, I know you have been around for like a super long time, and you have been with me ever since I was born! So you have to at least know something about this, and why I for some reason got it." Naruto said as he pointed to his eyes, that turned into the red irises at the mention of them.

"**I really hoped I never had to deal with those cursed eyes again after Madara, but I guess your lineage simply wouldn't allow it." **The fox grunted with a snort, as it lifted its head still staring without blinking.

"WAIT! Lineage? Was one of my parents of the same clan as Sasuke?" Naruto asked in pain, if he was of the same clan as Sasuke, then he had truly just killed his only living family member other than the clan killer that was Sasuke's brother.

"**It isn't about which clans **_**your **_**parents were from, but which clan one of **_**their **_**parents came from." **The fox explained, and Naruto nodded in realization, so his parents weren't from Sasuke's clan, but apparently one of his grandparents were…

"But, why did I first get it now? Sasuke has used it several times already!" Naruto yelled in realization, and the fox looked almost _guilty _as it glanced up to the side with a snort.

"**I just said I hoped to never deal with those eyes again, so in an attempt to get that dream to come true, I blocked them. Just like I did with your mom's! At least she never got to use them." **The fox suddenly chuckled, annoying the hell out of the blonde container.

"You.. blocked.. my eyes? How the hell does that even work?! And why did you do that! I could have found out me and Sasuke was somehow related earlier! And this shit would never have happened! All because you so be such an egoistic furball!" Naruto ranted, and the nine-tails got a throbbing tick mark on its forehead as it flicked Naruto's forehead with one of its tails.

"**What happened to the almost respectful tone you brat, do you want me to come and claw your empty head off?! And why should it have mattered anyway, the traitor said he already saw you as a brother, it wouldn't have made a difference in the end." **He glared at Naruto with a grunt, said blonde tried to counter the fox's answer but gritted his teeth in agony as he sat down on the grass field.

"Wait, you mentioned my mom before, how did you know her?" Naruto looked up hopefully, this had to be the first lead he ever got on his parents, even though it was kind of by accident he got it.

"**Do you really think you were the first one containing me bird brain? No, your mother was one of two containers I have ever had, before you that is the third one, I was forced out of her seal on the night of your birth, by a man using those cursed eyes to control me again, just like that time with Madara and Hashirama." **He scoffed angrily narrowing his eyes.

'_I guess that explains why he hates the Sharingan so much, but that doesn't give him the right to simply take my heritage away from me!' _Naruto mentally groaned in annoyance, this fox was so troublesome.

"Fox? I am actually starting to feel kind of bad calling you fox, but anyway...can you... can you tell me about my mother?" Naruto asked hesitantly, refusing to look the fox in the eyes. So he didn't get to see the fox softening his gaze.

"**Kurama, brat." **

Naruto snapped his gaze up at the fox, his eyes held a lot of confusion in them. "Kurama?" He questioned slowly, with a soft tone.

"**That's my name bird brain. But don't go around telling it to anyone, I don't want anyone not worthy of it knowing it. And if you do tell anyone, I will shatter this seal, take your body over slowly and painfully." **Kurama warned him dangerously and gave a disgusted growl as he thought back to people like Madara, who definitely _**wasn't **_anywhere close to being worthy enough to know him by his real name.

"Well, I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Kurama!" Naruto felt a weird rush of gratitude toward the big fox and extended his hand politely like he had been instructed to by Iruka when meeting someone, but quickly realized that his hand was way too small for that here-

But he was interrupted in the middle of his musings as Kurama stuck one of his claws toward him and flicked his forehead with it, sending him back to land on his butt with a grunt. "Ah, my butt, what the hell was that for?!-

"**Now, you had some questions about your mother?" **Kurama interrupted while he softened up slightly at the mention of his old container, she hadn't directly been mean to him, but the seal used to keep him restrained hadn't really been that nice either, being changed and nailed to a flying rock didn't really feel that nice.

"What… what was she like?" He asked hesitantly, not really too sure that he wanted to know what the parent he would never meet was like. It would probably make him miss them even later.

An image of his mother rippled into existence in the lake beside them, Naruto stared at his mother in awe, she was so beautiful, and had red hair! Why didn't he have red hair? That's so unfair!

"**Kushina Uzumaki was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl growing up. As an adult, Kushina was very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her calm and kind nature, she retained her quick temper from her childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her, something that even she finds off-putting." **Kurama chuckled as he played a few memories of his from when he was inside Kushina, and Naruto couldn't help but see himself in her, I guess there wasn't really any doubt about who he got his personality from.

"Mom was awesome…" Naruto awed, he reached down to touch the water surface, making the image blurry so he quickly removed his hand so he could burn this image of her into his memory.

"**You should get out now brat. You fell into the water some time ago, if you don't go do something about it you might actually drown and die this time." **Kurama laughed loudly at him, and Naruto panicked as he started to run toward the exit.

"Oh, no, no, no! You are right! Thanks, Kurama for it all!" He started running toward the weird exit that was now placed inside a huge oak tree.

'_**You might try to hide it Naruto, but nobody and nothing can ever hide it because your eyes say it all, it's just a matter of time before you realize how they do so' **_An image of Naruto's strange eye pattern appeared in Kurama's thoughts as he closed his eyes slowly.

'_**Indeed, just a matter of time before you realize what those cursed eyes of yours truly mean."**_

* * *

'_Damn fox seemed more talkative today.' _He snapped his eyes open to see nothing but water, his eyes widened in realization, the fox was right, he might actually drown here! He panicked and started to swim up of the water, his lungs burning and his face going purple as he neared the surface with every muscle and cell in his body burning once again.

His hand just barely managed to get over the water surface as he couldn't hold his breath anymore and let it go, water started to fill his mouth as his muscles were going numb, unable to move an inch more. _'No… I'm so close!' _His vision was getting blurry, and his eyelids were getting heavy.

His vision narrowed and blurred, as he barely managed to see one thing before his world went black. A hand that breached through the surface grabbing onto his wrist.

His eyes widened as he suddenly coughed up what felt like a hundred gallons of water onto the ground beside him. Wait a minute, he was on the ground? He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up to see the masked face he knew so well. "Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto sighed in defeat, how was he going to tell his sensei that he had just killed his teammate?

'_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends, are worse than said scum'_

That was what this man had taught them and now look at his situation. He had killed one of his teammates, not abandoned him which would be mild in comparison, no he had killed him, blew a hole through the chest of him.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked putting a hand on his shoulder, Naruto flinched from the touch and looked down at his palms. He could practically see this weird purple colored blood stains on his hands.

"Like I just was about to drown…" Naruto spat out some more water from his mouth, and groaned, his body still felt like it had been run over by a thousand bulls.

"Well, at least your humor is still the place where it's supposed to be. Come on, get on my back we got to head back and report to Lady Hokage." Kakashi said crouching down in front of him, and Naruto pretty much swung his tired body on Kakashi's back as he was lifted up from the ground.

"Don't worry, we will get him back," Kakashi reassured with an eye-smile. But the sentence shocked him. Get him back? Did they have some kind of way to bring back the dead? How is that possible?

"Bring- Bring him back?" He stuttered with tired eyes widening as he looked at Kakashi, who glanced sideways up at him with an eye-smile.

"Well, judging from the scene you guys had a really tough fight, Sasuke can't have gotten far so the hunters might be able to get them, Lady Tsunade just sent ten recently returned hunters on the job," Kakashi explained with his eye-smile getting bigger if it was even possible.

But how, didn't they find a body? "Kakashi-sensei? Didn't you find a body?" Kakashi hummed at the sudden words coming out of Naruto's mouth, slightly confused at his student's weird question he raised a brow and dropped the eye-smile.

"I, I killed him… I blew a hole through his chest with my Rasengan I didn't mean to! There was so much blood, how can't you have found a body, I saw it with my own eyes!" Naruto unconsciously channeled chakra to his eyes, revealing his recently awakened heritage.

Kakashi eyes widened, _'No, that's impossible. How can Naruto have the Sharingan? Something is really fishy about this rescue mission…' _Kakashi mentally narrowed his eyes as Naruto's eyes faded black to the duller blue color that they had turned into.

"Naruto... There was nobody, Sasuke can't have stood up and walked away if he had died, and there was nothing indicating someone dragging him away from there. No trace of presence belonging to Orochimaru, the only chakra my hounds and I could sense in the entire area were you and Sasuke's. I don't believe he is dead." Kakashi gave him a reassuring thumbs up. And Naruto still couldn't believe it.

"But… I saw his body… His pupils weren't even moving, and his eyes were wide open! How is that even possible!" Naruto shouted in Kakashi's ear, earning him a punch to the head.

"There is a lot we don't know about the curse mark Naruto, who knows if it had some kind of weird fail-safe, you know that Lady Tsunade has an insane healing jutsu able to heal most wounds, think if Orochimaru has created something similar in the curse mark acting as a failsafe for his prized 'test' subjects." Kakashi spat the last word like venom, he hated that sick freak and how he treated human beings like lab rats.

'_Sasuke, is alive? My potential family member, is still alive?' _Naruto questioned to himself Speaking of family and heritage. He never got around to ask the fox why he had decided to let it unlock instead of keeping it blocked. That had to be a conversation for another time, there were much more important things to think about at the present time

Kakashi watched Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, he still couldn't believe what he had just seen. _'If Naruto has the Sharingan, how come he suddenly awakens it now? Out of all the situations he has been in so far, the Wave Mission, Chunin Exams, his battle with Gaara, and of course his fight where he fought alongside Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade against Orochimaru, why does it decide to awaken now instead of any of the other times?' _Kakashi couldn't find an answer that wasn't questionable.

'_Could this be the fox's work somehow?' _Kakashi questioned quietly to himself, but even this theory was unlikely, the seal should still be holding the fox tightly right? But there _was_ a lot of the intense thick chakra in the air from the battle between his two male students, which probably belonged to said fox, narrowing his eyes, as he watched Naruto pass out on his back.

'_No matter, for now, I need to get him to the hospital as fast as possible at the moment, questions can be answered later.' _Kakashi made up his mind, as he took off at the highest speeds his legs could carry him, toward their destination. The hospital.

* * *

He groaned in annoyance as rays of sunlight hit his eyelids, he slowly narrowed his eyes open only to groan further in annoyance. _'Where am I?' _He questioned himself as he sat up, and one of his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He was in the hospital.

He looked at himself, and noticed he was covered in bandages everywhere, "The hell?" He gritted his teeth as he grabbed a bandage at his face and started tearing it off, god he had to have looked like some kind of mummy.

Staring out of the window he realized Kakashi must have brought him back to the village, he started to wonder how long he has been out, it was raining when his fight with Sasuke ended, and now the sun was shining. Rain periods usually lasted for a long time around here, just like the periods without rain did the same.

He looked down at his shoulder and moved a bandage out of the way to see the scar Sasuke had made on him, just before he himself had thrust a technique into his teammate's chest.

"Naruto..._ There was nobody, Sasuke can't have stood up and walked away if he had died, and there was nothing indicating someone dragging him away from there. No trace of presence belonging to Orochimaru, the only chakra my hounds and I could sense in the entire area were you and Sasuke's. I don't believe he is dead."_

Kakashi's words rung through his head, Sasuke had to be alive somehow. "Well, at least I can look _her _in the eyes and not feel guilty about killing her _son…_" Naruto gritted out, he had made a promise, not only to his pink-haired teammate but to _her_ as well. His teammate's mother.

Mikoto Uchiha, former wife of Fugaku Uchiha and the mother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. She had taken care of a few times when he was a kid, when she had noticed how lonely he was as a kid, and could never thank her enough for that. So when she suddenly had come and begged him to bring her lost son back to her, he had promised that he would do just that, he made a promise of a lifetime.

He heard shuffling at the window, and looked up to see the huge man going by the name Jiraiya that had been training him for the past few months, "Yo brat, how are you doing? Not too good I can see, been out cold two weeks in the hospital and you are still all roughed up it seems…" Jiraiya tried to lighten up the mood with a joke, but the mood just fell.

'_Two weeks? I have been out cold for two weeks? I wouldn't be so roughed up if I had been stronger than this…' _Naruto clenched his bandage covered hands with a scowl, which Jiraiya quickly caught on and sighed at the sight before him as he sat down in the window, and decided that this time was as perfect as any to offer him _that_.

"You know, you can sit there and feel bad for yourself all you want, or you could do something about it." Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and leans against the frame of the window with a raised brow.

"What do you want me to do? I am weak! The only things I can even do is Shadow Clones and the Rasengan! The later which I can't even do correctly yet anyway! I need training, but with you leaving every other week, and Kakashi-sensei always being late all the time for team training there isn't really much help to get around here to get stronger…" Naruto scoffed in annoyance as he sat back against the pillows in his hospital bed with a sigh.

"I know."

Naruto looked at him in confusion, he knew? Then what the hell was this, you can do something about it speech for if he _knew _there was close to no help to get around here at all!

"I know I am away a lot, and to make up for it I have a deal for you," Jiraiya said with a smirk, and Naruto raised a brow in return, a deal? What deal?

"I am going to leave the next three to four years, and gather intel on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, even though I would rather have you give up on the Uchiha I know it's pointless because you have already made one of your famous 'promises of a lifetime' to some certain people," Jiraiya said with a shrug, confusing Naruto even further if the perverted sage here was going to leave for four years, what kind of deal could he even make then?!

"So, before you interrupt me, I will now state my deal. You, Naruto Uzumaki, can become the apprentice of me, Jiraiya of The Legendary Sannin's apprentice, and tag along on a four-year-long training trip to make you prepared for the threats known as The Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Jiraiya smirked, and Naruto's jaw dropped onto sheets as his eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

A four-year training trip? With Jiraiya of The Sannin himself? Well, it would probably only be a two year training trip, since the other two years will probably be spend peeping on women in bathhouses and afterward taking a major beating thereafter you have to spend some nights in a nearby hospital, but still, two years with training from one of this village's most legendary shinobi to date!

"Judging from the look on your face, I think we have a deal. So, I know there is a lot we have to work on, so you can start by showing me your newest asset that Kakashi told me about." Jiraiya smirked, but his look also held some kind of need for clarification.

"Newest addition?" Naruto questioned and Jiraiya sighed, and pointed his fingers at his eyes and started to spin them around making some kind of 'whooshing' sound with his mouth, looking like a major child. But Naruto understood nonetheless, he must have accidentally shown Kakashi what he recently learned off when he was being carried home.

Channeling chakra to his eyes, his dull dark blue orbs morphed into a deep crimson shade of red, as three black markings known as tomoes spun to life on the irises around the pupil. "I got to say, I had never seen this coming," Jiraiya admitted as he leaned closer in to study the boy's eyes, there was no doubt about it being a Sharingan alright, but how did he get it, and why now?

Since the boy didn't know his own heritage it would be pointless asking him, and since he himself _knew _the heritage of the boy, he couldn't find anywhere to put the Uchiha heritage, but then again, it wouldn't be impossible, both his mother and father had been orphans, but neither of them showed any sign of having Uchiha heritage when they were alive…

"Well, it seems like you got more in common with the Uchiha kid than you originally thought," Jiraiya smirked slightly, and Naruto found a smile creeping onto his face, yeah, he was actually closer to Sasuke than he had originally thought, maybe this is the reason they always have had some kind of unnatural bond? Because they always have been related somehow?

"So, what's the plan now pervy sage? When are we leaving for this training trip of yours?" Naruto asked excitedly if Sasuke really was alive out there, he had to get strong and quick to make sure he could bring the bastard back where he belonged!

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Hold your horses, kiddo, get released from the hospital first would ya?" Jiraiya said waving his hands around with a sweatdrop, sheesh, this boy had way too much energy, just like his mother.

"Anyway Naruto, there is a lot of stuff planned on the training trip, we have to get around that Sharingan of yours, so I will request Kakashi tagging along with us on this trip since he is the only one capable of training you in how to use it. We also have to get around your chakra affinity, and of course the basic three, gen- tai- and ninjutsu. And then we have some time reserved for something special concerning your heritage." Jiraiya informed, Sarutobi had told him all about how much this boy wanted to know more about his family, so who was he to deny him that information?

"Kushina Uzumaki… She was my mother right?" Naruto suddenly asked making Jiraiya fall flat on his face on the floor, before he clumsily got up on his knees beside Naruto's, staring him dead seriously in the eyes.

"How, how did you know that?" He asked confused, Sarutobi had said this boy wasn't supposed to know anything about it all before he was strong enough!

"The fox told me, we had some long conversation as I was drowning, he ended up revealing I wasn't the only container he has had, but there had been others and one was my mom! He also described her, and I guess I know where I got my personality from!" Naruto scratched his head with a big grin of his face.

"Indeed you do have your personality from her brat, what about your dad, did the big bad fox tell you about him?" Jiraiya questioned and Naruto shook his head in negative, and Jiraiya let out a relieved sigh. That conversation was something he wanted to have with Naruto personally.

"Well, then I certainly hope that a curious fox inside you will at least keep that from you until I can reveal to you because there is a lot of sub-categories to that topic we have to go through as well," Jiraiya said with narrowed eyes, poking a finger into Naruto's stomach where the seal was placed, as if talking to the fox inside of him. Little did he know that the fox actually heard it all, and responded with a snort filled with annoyance.

Jiraiya got up from the floor, breathing out a deep sigh as he ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile. "We are going to hit the road in a week, and judging from Tsunade's last medical concerned report about you, then you should be free to leave this place in a day or two. So go around say goodbye to who you think deserves to know about this, and meet me at the front gates at six o'clock in the morning in a week. Understood?" Naruto nodded excitedly and started to form a list in his head about who he wanted to say goodbye to before leaving on this awesome trip, and if Kakashi-sensei was coming along to train him in how to use the Sharingan, then this trip was becoming ten times more awesome than before!

"By the way, that pretty Uchiha lady was asking a lot about you, whether you were okay or not. You should probably go say goodbye to that hottie." Jiraiya giggled pervertedly, and Naruto threw a vase at the pervert which he barely managed to dodge.

"Stay away from Mikoto-chan you old perv!" Naruto yelled with twitching eyebrow and a huge throbbing tick mark on his forehead as he glared evilly at the pervert with white demonic like eyes.

"Oh? You want her all to yourself then, didn't know you were all in for the older ladies, Naruto?!" Jiraiya laughed loudly and was about to take a book out from his jacket smirking when he was hit in the head by a roll of bandages thrown by a blushing Naruto before he was chased out of the window by a bandage-covered Naruto.

An hour later they were sitting side by side in their own respective hospital bed, both had their arms crossed over their chest with a twitching eyebrow and a face filled with annoyance. "I would have won if you hadn't summoned a toad to sit on me." Naruto glared at him.

Jiraiya glared back but with a smirk, "Heh, a Shinobi always uses all his options brat, you could learn a lot from me." Jiraiya puffed out his chest with pride as he was hit by a new vase. Where the hell did he even get all those vases from anyway?

"Yeah, like perving on women in hot springs, you dirty old perv!" Naruto screamed at him with such a loud voice making Jiraiya's ears ring as he had to rub it to try and ease the pain just a little bit.

Jiraiya got a mischievous smirk on his face, "Oh well that was part of the plan for the training trip actually, to make you learn how to be stealthy by peeking at bathhouses, but I guess you want to stay true to your feelings for your Mikoto-chaaaan." Jiraiya teased as he was suddenly met with a medium-sized toad landing on top of him, now unable to breathe.

"Ga-Gama-Gamahiro-s-san! Get o-off me, now! C-Can't breathe…!" He grunted out with his face turning blue from lack of air, and he could swear he felt some of his ribs cracking inside of his chest.

Beside him, Naruto was sitting with an evil look and a bleeding thumb. _'I guess there was one thing I could learn from your old perverted ass.' _He giggled evilly mentally, unconsciously entertaining a certain fox watching along with him.

"Hello Naruto sir, you summoned me?" The toad said with an unnaturally deep voice, and Naruto could barely hold his laugh in as he waved his hand around.

"Yeah, you are doing your job perfectly Gamahiro!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Naruto roared out laughing at the sight, and Gamahiro looked down confused only to gasp as he noticed the all blue Jiraiya spasming around for air like a fish in need of water under him.

* * *

The week went by fast, he was before he even knew around saying goodbye to everyone he knew.

Walking around with his hand buried deep inside his pockets, Naruto released a breath he was holding for a few seconds. He had walked around saying goodbye to his teammate, reassuring her that he would bring Sasuke back, once when he returned from came back stronger than he had ever been before.

He had said goodbye to the rookies, shook hands with Neji in the hospital, finally deciding to let go of their earlier disagreement on fate, since the Hyuuga had changed for the better, and they had actually managed to become quite good friends.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets in front of the Uchiha compound, and was about to knock on the door to tell the woman that took care of him earlier in his life that he was leaving for a few years, but how could he look her in the eye? He had failed his promise to her…

"_Please Naruto, bring my lost boy home to me…" The woman all but pleaded in front of him while lowering her head, Naruto smiled and chuckled as he gave her a brief hug before walking back to the gate along with his team._

"_Don't worry Mikoto-chan! I will drag his sorry ass back here to apologize to you, even if I have to break every single bone in his body to do so!" He replied seriously with giving a thumb up, making Mikoto chuckle sadly._

"_Don't be too rough on him okay? It isn't his fault that he is like this... But that is a story for another time…" She sighed and smiled at him, and Naruto replied with a chuckle and a scratching to the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly._

"_I'll try not to, but I and Sasuke just can't help it when we get at each other's throat, that's just who we are!" Naruto laughed and the retrieval team just nodded their head in agreement with a shrug, if anybody could break each other's bones by mistake it was those two._

"_I know Naruto-kun, I know, I have watched you two growing up you know." She smiled and walked up and gave him a quick hug, and muttered a silent 'be safe' in his ear before walking back to stand beside the sorrowful pink-haired teammate that wasn't allowed to go on the mission with them._

Failing his promise to Sakura was one thing, but failing it to Mikoto felt so much worse in his head, this was Sasuke mother for kami's sake! He had promised her to save her son from himself, and he had ended up almost killing him in the process, how could he say _**that **_to her?

He lifted his hand shakily and stopped only mere inches away from the door. He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't look her in the eye with what he had done.

He lowered his hand, making it swing loosely by his side. _'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I'm such a coward!' _He gritted his teeth as he sprinted out of the Uchiha compound, and failed to notice a pair of worried onyx eyes staring at his retreating form through a gap in the curtains in the window beside the door.

He raced out through the opening in the compound wall that served to be the entrance and raced around the corner as he sprinted toward his apartment. _'I'm stupid… I'm so utterly stupid!' _He groaned and turned another corner and raced up through the stairs to his apartment.

He all but kicked the door open and slammed it shut afterward, and leaned against the back of it. "Damn, why did I decide to run off like that, it isn't like me… Naruto Uzumaki never runs away!" Naruto headbutted the wall and yelped in pain afterward and rubbed his sore forehead.

'_**Pathetic. You really are stupid.' **_A certain fox thought to himself, deep within Naruto's mindscape.

Deciding he was finished, and what he didn't have in his bag he could get on the road, he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

He went around shutting off the lights, closing the windows and took the trash out with him, before he stuck his key in the lock and turned it.

Locking the place down for the next three to four years to come.

* * *

**Sooo, I decided to go with this, hopefully, you liked it and didn't hate it. There is a lot of "unanswered questions" in this chapter, which I will come around to answer as the story progress, no worries there.**

**As stated at the top, I have a question for y'all: What is your theory on what happened to Sasuke's corps? Did he walk up and leave? Was he taken by someone? Does the curse mark have some secret suicide bomb failsafe? Come with your best shots.**

**And please save me for your, Naruto is a crybaby crap, would you look someone in the eye that you have failed so hard as he feels he did here? After thinking you have killed someone's last remaining family member? Thought so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much, that I decided to start one after right away, now, I don't know how long it took before this was released after the first one, since I am against releasing too many chapters in a row, I like releasing a chapter for my main stories once a week, and at the moment this is the main story I work on, while my other stories are just some hobby projects, I do want to update them, but the motivation lacks at the moment, so please don't ask me to update those all the time, I will update them as soon as my motivations for writing them kicks in. Thanks.**

**Like some of you, I am going on summer break soon, and I will try to find some time to write new updates for my current stories and also my stories to come, along this story I have gotten a few ideas, but I haven't worked on them yet, because like with my other stories, the inspiration for making chapters for them isn't really there, I hope they will be, because I know a lot of you would like some updates soon.**

**As I do in my other stories, I would like to ask a question each chapter at the end, to involve you, people, out there, so if you could take some time to answer it, I would be thrilled!**

**NOTE: I know I've said I wanted to update my stories; Legend of Lightning and Demon Fox of The Mist like, maybe weekly, but the two BETAs I used to work with, got a lot on their mind at the moment, and have somewhat left me alone, lol, no offense meant at all, it's fine and good, but it's not really the same working on these things alone, hence why I am probably taking somewhat of a break writing them, but I will try to stitch something in form of an update together before long, so you at least get something before I take a break from writing those stories.**

**Alright, that's enough rambling from my side, please go ahead and enjoy my chapter 2 for this story!**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto **

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, IT HELPS KEEPING THE MOTIVATION FOR WRITING UP, EVEN THE SMALLEST COMMENT HELPS A TON, THANKS.**_

**"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" - Techniques.**

"Naruto..." - Person Talking.

_"Naruto..." - Person Thinking._

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Thinking.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did a shit ton of stuff would be different you can count on that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Copy Wheel Eye.**

* * *

After a lot of planning, and traveling which meant a hell lot of walking, our trio consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sannin, also known as the Toad Sage were finally on the move for a long four-year training trip, away from the village.

Kakashi had been assigned the training trip, because he was the only one to train Naruto in how to use his Sharingan somewhat correctly, and since Sakura Haruno had been put under Tsunade's supervision for the time being and Sasuke had left for power promised to him by Orochimaru, there was nothing keeping him from not going with the young blonde and toad sage, other than Might Guy's daily challenges of course.

They had been on the road for around a month, and nothing had really happened so far, and it was starting to really piss Naruto off. He had two teachers with him, that was supposed to do exactly that, _teach him_, and what had they done so far? They had done a few spars, been reading books, and oh yeah, been taking beatings from furious and angry women that Jiraiya and Kakashi had peaked at in bathhouses and hot springs.

So afterward they had to spend some nights in the hospital so that the perverts could heal, but they always had a longer stay since they peaked on the nurses there as well, and if they were at a simple clinic, then the female receptionist and/or doctor at the place. Thus making Naruto's training gets more and more postponed as the weeks went by until he finally had enough.

"What the hell is going on! Pervy Sage! Kakashi-sensei! We've been on the roads for around a month now, which means we have exactly, three years, nine months, thirty days, and thirteen hours left of this damn training trip, where _training_ is part of the thing we are supposed to be doing!" Naruto whined loudly, making the two adults flinch as the women stared at the tree were hiding in since an outburst had just come from up there.

"Shush! Keep it down brat, they are going to hear your yelling!" Jiraiya said clapping a hand over the blonde's mouth, much to said blonde's annoyance as several tick marks throbbed into existence on his forehead when he got a mischievous grin on his face when he decided to bite Jiraiya's hand as hard as he could.

"YAAAAAAAW!" Jiraiya pulled his hand to him as he cried out in an almost cartoonish way, as blood dripped from his hand. Jiraiya sulked against the trunk of the tree, staring at his hand, this was the hand he wrote his research notes with! And that damn brat had bit it!

"YOU DAMN BRAT! Look at what you have done…" Jiraiya roared out, before sulking again. Naruto just stood laughing on the branch beside the one the two perverts stood on, while Kakashi's face got paler and paler by each seconds passing by.

"U-Uh, L-Lord Jiraiya… I think we need to r-ruuuun!" Kakashi screamed in fear, as the horde of women raced out of the bathhouse, carrying all kinds of weapon, frying pans, spears, and morningstars! Where did they even get this stuff from anyway?

Jiraiya's face paled as well as he looked down, this was new. He had been chased by furious women before of course, but never before had they pulled the most ancient looking weapons ever along with frying pans on him! "Alright brat, you better listen up, we are about to run for our life, and this will be part of your training, so don't you dare slow down on us, because we are not coming back for you!"

"WHAT! Kakashi-sensei, you would come back for me right?! Those who leave their friends behind are scum, right?!" Naruto paled as well now, now looking toward the silver-haired Jounin who was sweating bullets,

"Sorry, but you are on your own on this one! If it hadn't been for you, then we would never have been caught…" Kakashi grabbed his head trying to come up with a plan, as the angry women started to slam axes into the tree, which somehow had appeared out of nowhere along with the rest of weapons the horde was holding.

"I'M WHAT?!" Naruto shouted kicking the branch Kakashi was standing on from the one he was standing on, and the two tutors of his started to gulp slowly as they stared at the blonde brat. There was no way he'd be able to outrun this horde… This was simply a horde of maniac women…

Jiraiya leaped over and took Naruto under his arm, and leaped from the tree, "You better be grateful for this brat!" Jiraiya shouted, while Kakashi almost slipped from the branch trying to leap down with them.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"GET THEM!"

"I WILL ROAST THEM OVER A FIRE, LIKE A PIG!"

The insane shouts of the women, made the three pale whiter than snow, as they raced through the village they had been staying in. Naruto looked behind him from under Jiraiya's arm and started scream with pale white eyes.

"AAAH! RUN FASTER IDIOTS! THEY ARE CATCHING UP ON US!" Naruto rated as Jiraiya looked back as well, and quickly bit his thumb and slammed his hand on a wall. A cloud of smoke appeared as a toad appeared, which they quickly leaped on.

"Gamahiro! Go, go, go! They are catching up on us!" Jiraiya yelled and the toad looked back confused, before it sweats in fear, damn that was some bunch of female creatures! Some bunch of, _angry,_ female creatures!

The toad leaped on top of a house when they suddenly heard a horrified scream behind them, and Naruto snapped his head back again to see a gloved hand stick up from the horde of women, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed in worry, as the cries in pain got louder and louder.

"Oi! Pervy Sage turn around! We got to go back to him!" Naruto tried to wiggle himself free from Jiraiya's grip, but with no luck, since the old pervert had one hell of a grip.

"It is no use Naruto! It is too late for him, we can only hope that he survives so we can pick him up at some kind of hospital in this town of insane maniacs!" Jiraiya sighed sadly, Kakashi had been a worthy pervert, his sacrifice would not be in vain!

* * *

An hour later the trio was once again together, they stood in a clearing some miles away from the village they had just been in. Naruto looked up at Kakashi who was leaning against a tree, going through Jiraiya's newest notes with a satisfied expression covering the part of his face that was able to be seen.

"Got to say Kakashi-sensei, that clone trick was ingenious and hilarious as hell!" Naruto laughed as he elbowed his sensei in the ribs, making the Jounin chuckle proudly, it was indeed one of his most proud moments.

Jiraiya gave a peaceful sigh along with a nod of agreement, "Alright brat, it's time for some training, you have been a real pain in the ass for a while now, so Kakashi and I will give a list of things you will have to do, of course, we will demonstrate it for you first, but afterward you are on your own, just like with the Rasengan." Naruto quickly got all of his attention focused on the white-haired pervert.

"Finally! But what are you and Kakashi-sensei going to be doing while I work here?" Naruto asked as he soon sweatdropped, there was only one thing the two of them would be doing while he was working his ass off…

"Well, we are going to go collect research of course, a lot of our notes was destroyed by that maniac horde of women, so we will have to go collect some new ones in the town to the north that is as far away from the insane one we were into at the south," Jiraiya said with a painful expression, they had lost some very, _very precious_, research notes on that escape.

"Why am I not surprised…" Naruto groaned as he was shoved a piece of paper into his face, he quickly took a hold of the note and stared down at it, this was still just taijutsu training exercises! Like a few hundred of sit-ups, pushups, pull-ups, and then some laps that had to be run around the clearing, and then a few hundred, all most a thousand punches and kicks against a tree trunk.

Damn, he would have some splinters after this.

"Oh come on! What the hell am I supposed to use this for, this is just an upgrade from the last piece of paper you gave me the last time!" Naruto said pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

Kakashi gave a quick sigh before he patted the blonde on the head, "Naruto, you need to understand that when you have the Sharingan and want to use it to it's fullest, then you need to get stronger, and faster as well... It won't do you any good now that you're able to read your opponents attacks when you are too weak and slow to do anything about them." Kakashi stated bluntly, there was no reason to soften the truth after all, the harsher the better in his opinion, it would certainly set his gears in motion.

Naruto pouted as he leaned against a tree trunk, this had to be the lamest training there was. He could do all of this bullshit back in the village, why did they leave to simply do this kind of weird shit?

Kakashi eyed Naruto's pouting face for a few seconds before he released another sigh, this one was filled with a ton of frustration though, "if you think this will take your time away from learning any new techniques, you are wrong Naruto." Kakashi stated simply, getting Naruto's attention.

"Huh? The hell you talking about sensei?" How didn't wasting his time on stupid taijutsu exercises not take his time away, that didn't make sense, if he wasn't wasting time kicking a tree's butt, then he could something that could massacre an entire battlefield or something instead!

"Some techniques actually, _requires_ taijutsu as a foundation for the technique to work. Watch and learn Naruto." Kakashi lifted up his headband and started going through some hand seals as his hands exploded with lightning chakra.

"You must recognize this technique, the **Chidori**, this technique requires immense speeds to perform, which would cause any individual without a Sharingan eye to get tunnel vision, hence why I almost died using it back in the last war, before I got this eye." Kakashi trailed off, deactivating the technique as he put his headband back in place.

Naruto didn't know that, and could actually start to see some sense in what Kakashi was saying, but something was bothering him, "How am I supposed to beat Sasuke with a move like that if he already knows how it works? Shouldn't the element of surprise be a Shinobi's greatest weapon or something?" Naruto questioned while Kakashi just gave a nod, he had already thought about this.

"I plan for you to be better, because if you intend to beat Sasuke and bring him back to the village, then you _need _to be _better_ than he is. Hence why, I am going to teach something to you, that is able to beat Chidori in its base form, and not just cancel it out as the base form of the Raséngan does." Kakashi explained taking a deep breath.

"Base form? Hold on you say there is more Rasengans than the one I use?" Naruto's jaw dropped onto the floor, if what he used was the simple _base form_ of the Rasengan, how hard wouldn't the stronger forms not be to learn when it was so damn hard to learn the base one?!

Jiraiya took this as his sign, and joined in on the conversation, "The Rasengan doesn't have a ton of other forms yet kid, there are a few slightly bigger Rasengans that requires more chakra to perform, but since no one, not even The Fourth Hokage has managed to add an element to the Rasengan yet, there are no more forms yet to learn."

Naruto gave a quick nod of understanding, but his attention shifted back to Kakashi in a mere second, "But, what is this you are going to teach me that can beat Sasuke's Chidori then?" He asked hopefully, trying to get as much information in as possible before the two pervs got to leave for another beating session by angry and barely dressed women.

Kakashi groaned, this boy was really impatient, "This jutsu, like the Chidori, is of the lightning element, but it's also the technique I evolved from the Chidori, which means to learn it, you got to, first of all, learn how to use your Sharingan, get fast enough to start learning the Chidori, then you got to learn the Chidori and then you will be able to learn the move I have in mind for you, so can you finally understand why I need you to go through these exercises?" Kakashi finished speaking out his plan for training Naruto at the moment, and the blonde was suddenly more motivated than ever.

"Alright sensei! You better be ready because I am going to be faster than fast enough in no time!" Naruto said taking off toward the tree trunks they had wrapped some cloth around and started to do his training regiment, with so much vigor that could put Rock Lee's to shame.

The two tutors stood and watched the boy doing push-ups beside the tree trunks for a few seconds before they both vanished in a shunshin with a perverted giggle.

* * *

Naruto finished the last kick to the tree trunk with a grunt of pain, damn he couldn't feel his shins anymore, and he was more than pretty sure that his knuckles were crying for help. "Damn, maybe extending the perverts' training regiment wasn't such a good idea after all…" Naruto groaned out in pain, after Kakashi's explanation he had given it his all, taking more than several hundred pushups, situps, and pull-ups, and almost five hundred extra punches and kicks to that damn tree trunk.

"Damn brat, you really overdid it." The voice of Jiraiya called from behind, the white-haired Sannin was inspecting the unfortunate tree that was at the other end of Naruto's endless fighting spirit, and he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor thing. It didn't even look like a damn tree anymore.

"Well, you said I had to do this shit so I could get stronger enough for that damn technique…" Naruto panted out, he was really tired and hadn't really expected to see his tutors here already, it was barely noon so he had imagined he could catch a few hours of sleep before the perverted duo returned, but luck wasn't on his side today.

"That's right, but I didn't ask you to break your bones in the process…" Kakashi said stepping forward, he sat Naruto down on the ground and pulled his sleeves up examined the boy's arms and knuckles and then moved down to the shins.

"You are lucky nothing is broken, don't overdo training another time, it will delay us greatly if you decide to break some bones and we will have to wait weeks for them to heal." Kakashi eye-smile, while Naruto crossed his arms over his chest with slight annoyance.

"Day is still just starting kid, so you better get yourself together and ignore that pain that your stupidity has caused you, because Kakashi has decided to do some special training with you since you complain so much about these taijutsu exercises," Jiraiya said from within a tree shadow where he leaned against the trunk, with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk.

"Special… Training?" The blonde questions slowly, with his face lightening up in excitement.

"Yup. It requires a lot of special training to use your Sharingan, luckily for you and me I have been on an ANBU team with one of the best Uchiha's there have ever been, and my own teammate was one, so I know a thing or two about how to do this." Kakashi gives a thumbs up, while Naruto's pain disappeared immediately as the blonde bounced to his feet.

"ALRIGHT! I'm so ready sensei! Let's get to work already, so I can master all these awesome techniques and drag the bastard's ass back home!" Naruto shouted excitedly, Kakashi had used a lot of time the past month to make Naruto believe in the hope of Sasuke actually still being alive, and not just some rotten corps.

Kakashi nods and walks over and scratches a cross into one of the trees, he turns around and walk in a straight line about a yard and throws a kunai into the ground and then turns directly to the right and walks another yard and throws a new kunai into the ground.

"Alright, from here where I stand now, you will throw a shuriken out to the shuriken I placed out there, and then you will throw a second one with a little more force so that it will meet the first Shuriken you threw out there exactly over the kunai. The goal is for the second shuriken to change the flight route of the first one by hitting the side of it so that the first one will hit the cross I scratched in that tree over there, understand?" Kakashi says pulling the blonde over and points out over to the exercise he had just created.

Naruto looked a little overwhelmed, making Kakashi sigh again, Naruto was one of the few that learned from watching and doing stuff, and not from the theory behind it. Pulling out two Shuriken Kakashi grunted, "Use your Sharingan, and then. Watch and learn." The silver-haired Jounin with gravity-defying hair threw the first Shuriken at high speeds before throwing the second one with a little more force.

The two projectiles flew and as planned they arrived at the same time over the kunai stuck in the ground, and the second shuriken crashed into the right side of the spinning shuriken making the first one's flight route go exactly to the left making it fly directly into the cross on the tree trunk. "See?" Kakashi eye-smiled and pulled his headband down.

"THAT'S SO COOL! But how does the Sharingan fit here, I am sure you can do this without a Sharingan…" Naruto questions while the two tutors looked on surprised, the brat was smarter than he looked, what a surprise.

"Sure you can do it without the Sharingan, but the Sharingan is a tool that like any other tool needs to be trained with, so using your Sharingan you will know how, when and where exactly you will throw both the Shuriken. It's up to you to find out how much force you need to apply to the second one because the Sharingan can only read movements and chakra, not how much strength you use. Remember, just because you have copied it, doesn't mean you have mastered it, so keep practicing it." Kakashi spoke to the blonde.

"And also, that is only one aspect of the Sharingan, there is also copying techniques we have to go through, genjutsu casting and breaking with the Sharingan, and even lip reading which is kind of like this, just a little different," Kakashi said smugly feeling kind of proud of himself, not because he knew how to do this, but because he could finally help his student and teach him his specialties.

Naruto gave a mock salute and started fueling his eyes with chakra, as his blue sapphires eyes morphed into that deep crimson one, as the three tomoes swirled slowly into existence around the iris.

Naruto flipped two shurikens into his hand, crouched down and threw the first out over the field while tracking the entire clearing with his Sharingan _'Point it right here, adjust the angle of the shuriken and then just a little more force… NOW!' _Naruto mentally yelled out, as he threw the projectile out over the clearing, tracking both's moves with his eyes until they collided right over the kunai.

Naruto tracked the first shuriken as its route of flight changed exactly west, and the Shuriken only scratched the trunk of the tree, before it disappeared into the woods behind its target. "What the hell?" Naruto questioned when Kakashi's words hit met ears.

"Remember what I told you Naruto, you can't copy how much strength you need to use because the Sharingan only sees chakra and movement, you can't see what's going on with your muscles under the skin. You need to figure out the power you need to apply on your own, you can't copy your way to everything." Kakashi's yell came from under a shade of a tree, where the two perverts were now all busy going through the day's note giggling like madmen.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Naruto sighed as he pulled out another pair of Shuriken, and started doing the exercise where he, not surprising though, failed to miss the target again, and nearly took the life of a pair of a squirrel going at it in the trees behind the target.

Naruto was still going at it with all he got after around twenty minutes, the blonde gave a sigh and took a deep breath, as he threw the first shuriken, and then a mere second later the second one, while they whistled through the air.

_*Thud*_

And with that sound entering his ears, he leaped into the air, with a smile spreading on his face, "YES! Finally! Look Kakashi-sensei, I did it!" The blonde yelled pointing at the tree, with a shuriken stuck directly in the cross this time.

The silver-haired jounin gave an audible hum as he lazily lifted his head, and raised an eyebrow. _'Already? It has been around twenty minutes…' _Kakashi jumped to his feet, and lazily walked over to the tree and inspected it for a few seconds.

'_He actually managed to do it within an hour… Nice job Naruto, you never stop surprising do you?' _Kakashi chuckled and turned around to stick a thumb up while eye-smiling, further pleasing Naruto's mood.

Kakashi walked over spinning a kunai on his finger before he stopped beside Naruto, "Well done Naruto, now, when you have managed to do it once, then keep doing it for the next hour using all the other trees around the clearing, target once at the time, and when you have done it for an hour without any mistakes, then consider this exercise finished, for now, you will have to do this once a week from now on, to make sure that your throwing skills don't dull while you focus on the other things we decide to train you in."

Naruto gave a mock salute, though he was slightly annoyed that he would have to do this for another hour, but he lifted up two Shuriken and was about to throw the first one when Kakashi yelled, "And by the way, add movement to it, you won't always be able to stand still and do this, so run around the clearing while you do it." Kakashi finished giving his famous eye-smile and thumbs up before he went back to reading his perverted book.

* * *

Naruto kept going through the exercise, standing still and moving for around three more hours when dinner time started to come around, Kakashi clapped his hands from the sideline stopping Naruto from throwing his Shuriken for maybe the thousandth time this day.

"You have done great progress Naruto when you start speeding up your technique while moving then it is as good as mastered, but it's time for dinner now, and we need to teach you some survival skill as well on this trip," Kakashi called to the groaning blonde, he was almost sure that he had, had it this time!

"Oh come on sensei! One more time and I would have nailed it while moving as fast as I could at the same time, I just know it!" Naruto whined but was hit in the back of the head by a rock thrown by Jiraiya.

"Remember what we said earlier Naruto, overworking yourself will do you no good. If you end up with a broken leg for a week or more, then think about all the training you are going to miss out on." The old sannin explained, making Naruto groan because he knew the old man was right, and he was wrong, and god he hated being wrong.

"Yeah, yeah, so what is this survival skill you are going to teach me? And how does it involve us getting dinner?" Naruto questioned while intervening his fingers behind his head while staring at Jiraiya and Kakashi that motioned for him to follower to a nearby river.

"Grab your kunai, and walk out on the water surface," Kakashi instructed simply, Naruto though a bit confused did as he was told, and flipped a kunai into his hand and leaped out on to the middle of the river, and stuck on top of the flowing water with his chakra.

Kakashi quietly walked out beside him and grabbed a kunai with his right hand while the left was tucked inside his pocket, while he lazily threw the kunai through the water surface. Naruto looked a bit skeptical, but when Kakashi pulled on a wire attached to the hilt of the kunai and not a second later pulled the kunai up, with a fish stuck on the blade Naruto grinned wildly.

"Oh! So you are going to teach me how to catch fish with my kunai? That's so awesome!" Naruto yelled and grabbed his kunai and started glaring at the water, about to throw it when Kakashi signaled for him to stop.

"You'll never catch any fish like that, your screaming and movement of your body scare the fish away, now, you got to stand there completely still for five minutes, no movement at all, only when you throw the kunai you are allowed to move," Kakashi said sternly and shunshined back to the shore.

This wasn't just a fishing exercise or technique to catch fish. No, it was also very simply an exercise meant to strengthen your ability to be patient for longer period of times, where Naruto was quite lacking at the moment.

Naruto's body was completely still with the exception of his face, which was making boring grimaces while his brow ticked as he ground his teeth together in annoyance. Did he have to stand still for so super long?!

Staring at the water surface with narrowed eyes, he finally saw a fish passing right under him, making him grin as he activated his Sharingan quickly and threw the kunai, trapping the fish while he quickly snickering like an idiot, pulled the fish out of the water.

"I did it Kakashi-sensei! Easy!" Naruto said proudly, showing off his fish while Kakashi eye-smiled and gave him a thumbs up while he hummed quietly confusing Naruto.

"Great job Naruto, now you have the first one, but you still need to catch two more for your _very hungry and exhausted _teachers." Kakashi chuckled when Naruto facepalmed and dropped his head, tick marks appearing all over his face.

Naruto slowly got into a position ready to strike a fish again, while he cursed the two perverts in his mind, _'Hungry and exhausted teachers my ass! The only thing they've been doing is looking at naked women all day long, while I've worked my butt off!' _

After waiting another five minutes, Naruto quickly pulled two more fishes out of the river, and threw them in the face of Kakashi and Jiraiya while they were simply sitting under a tree going through new pervy notes, making the two experienced shinobi scowl at the blonde brat laughing at them at the top of the river.

"Ah! Haha! You should see your faces!" The brat laughed when Kakashi suddenly got an evil look in his exposed eyes as he slammed a foot onto the water after going through a few hand seals.

The unsuspecting Naruto stood there laughing loudly, as a shadow was cast over him, he hummed confused and turned around to stare with fear at a huge wave as he screamed when it brought him with it along the river.

"Stupid brat," Jiraiya muttered pulling some fish scales out of his mouth, while Kakashi shrugged with a tired sigh.

* * *

Later that night, the trio could be seen sleeping in a hotel room, the day had gone pretty well, Naruto had managed to do the exercise for over an hour without doing a mistake, and they moved on to doing with kunai and then onto how to do with demon wind shuriken. They finished today's training off with a taijutsu spar with kunai and Shuriken allowed, where Naruto had barely managed scratch Kakashi's jounin vest by using today's exercise in action, while the silver-haired man was barely taking it seriously at all.

The day had gone well, but the night wasn't going too well, Naruto was tossing and turning around in his bed while sweating, making the thing creek and the headboard slam against the wall a few times. Good thing they each had gotten their own bed to sleep in, but the annoyance of the usual sound of the bed hitting the wall was annoying a certain silver-haired jounin.

Kakashi sat up in his bed, about to yell to Naruto to lay still when he noticed the blonde's condition, he was sweating with a painful frown on his face, this wasn't just an uncomfortable Naruto, it was a nightmare haunted Naruto, he had no doubt about that.

Kakashi skidded over to Naruto's bed, and slowly placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "There, there Naruto, come on, it's just a nightmare." Kakashi soothed, he wasn't good with emotions, but he knew this feeling all too well, thinking back to his early jounin days he sighed as he thought of his female teammate, Naruto had to be experiencing similar nightmares. Again. This was after all not the first nightmare he has had so far on this trip, far from it actually.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as the blonde sat up faster than Kakashi could follow without his Sharingan eye, while the blonde was panting heavily with his three tomoe Sharingan activated as he stared at his bedsheets. "Naruto… Deactivate the Sharingan, there's no need for that now, is there?" Kakashi said with an eye-smile on his face, while Naruto's face snapped to look at him.

"Stupid nightmares… To think I am getting beatings from my own dreams, what a weakling I am…" The blonde sighed with a frown, as he lifted his knees up to hug them as he stared out into space.

"I wouldn't say they make you a weakling, the only thing that separates us and the monsters of this world is our feelings, showing regret from what you _almost _did to Sasuke, only makes you a stronger individual in my eyes," Kakashi said putting a comforting hand on the blonde's sweaty shoulder, as he reached up and opened a window with his free hand, being all sweaty and hot like this didn't help the blonde's situation.

Naruto shivered slightly but in comfort as the gentle night breeze hit first his back, and then traveled down his spine and over his shoulders, sighing slightly his breathing calmed down and his eyes turned back to blue once again.

"Now, I know you hide it during the day Naruto, but how you react during the night is showing it all. I know it's hard, and I know exactly how you feel." Kakashi said gently, as he put Naruto's sandals next to his bed.

"Let's go for a short walk, take some light clothes on," Kakashi said before Naruto could ask what Kakashi had meant by his earlier statement, and simply obeyed and slipped into his sandals and put on his black sleeveless shirt and simply kept his sleep pants on as he followed the silver-haired jounin out of the hotel room.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few seconds out in the deserted streets, the cold breeze was very soothing and calming, especially to the blonde of the two. "Was it about Sasuke again?" Kakashi answered, and looked down at Naruto from the corner of his eye, while Naruto gave a slow nod.

"It's okay to feel regret like this, it only makes you human," Kakashi explained to Naruto, that simply nodded again, not really feeling like talking more about it, this had happened a few times already, why the sudden need to pull him out on a walk like this, what was going on?

"You got to give me an answer Naruto, does it bother you in the day as well?" Kakashi stopped up, bringing Naruto to a halt as well, while he stared the blonde in the eye, and followed his movement as the blonde nodded again.

"Yeah… I can't get it out of my head, that image of Sasuke that day, the image of what I did to him! Even when I simply walk down the street, it sometimes just flash before my eyes! It… It honestly scares me a little…" Naruto admitted sadly, while Kakashi now exactly knew what exactly he was feeling. He felt the same way.

"You will never forget it Naruto, but you can put your focus elsewhere because no matter how hard you try, it will always be in there, you will never forget it because you watched it with the Sharingan active didn't you?" Naruto nodded at Kakashi after this, confirming the jounin's theory further.

"I know exactly how you feel, and for you to understand this, I am going to tell you something really personal for me, something I have only spoken to lord third about, and Minato-sensei." Naruto's eyes widened, what personal secret was this?

"I have watched, almost everyone I have cared for die, my teammates, my father, and I have experienced the death of my sensei, even though I didn't watch it myself as I did with the others." Kakashi sighed out sadly, feeling the words almost get stuck in his throat when he tried to speak them.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked quietly in surprise, did his sensei really know what he was going through that?

"Oh yes, really, and most of them died when I was your age, some of them younger than that. But it was the death of my second teammate, a girl named Rin, that made me feel like I was cursed, because of the way she died. Do you know why?" Kakashi asked, and the blonde shook his head in negative.

"Because I watched as I killed her, with my own Sharingan exposed, the image of her dead body falling because of my own Chidori burned into my mind, so it would never be forgotten." Kakashi frowned sadly, wiping a single tear away from his eye.

"Y-You killed your own teammate? But why?! What about those who abandon their friends are worse than scum sensei?! This is even worse than that!" Naruto raged out, pointing a finger at Kakashi, how could his sensei have killed his own teammate, how could he do something like that?!

"I didn't want to kill her if that's what you are asking… It was war, and I was on a mission, and she had become a prisoner in a Hidden Mist outpost after she had been captured she had become the jinchuuriki of The Three-Tails. But it was an unstable seal they used on her, which they did on purpose in hope of it failing in the middle of our village, so the beast would destroy it from within while they attacked from the outside." Kakashi explained quietly, and Naruto understood but still, this was wrong!

"And you killed her for it? How could you not think long enough to contact pervy sage or old man third! They know seals like the back of their hand! You could have done something!" Naruto yelled before he was slammed into a nearby wall by a very angry and furious Kakashi.

"Don't you dare assume I knew about this and killed her for it! If I had I would have contacted my sensei, _The Fourth Hokage,_ also known as the beast seal user in the leaf's history of sealmasters! And also the third! And Jiraiya, everyone with even the basic knowledge to make a paper bomb, I would have done anything!" Kakashi said quietly, at last, confusing the blonde.

"Rin… Knew something had happened to her while she was captured, so when I was about to kill a mist shinobi, she leaped in front of my Chidori… We found the mission details about what they wanted to use her for inside the hideout later when backup arrived…" Kakashi said looking down, feelings his mental wounds almost open up again.

"I am so sorry… I didn't know… I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have assumed something like that about you.." Naruto apologized quietly, with a tear running down his face, his sensei had, had it even worse than he has it…

"You didn't know… And I could have formulated it better, I am sorry for snapping at you like that as well." Kakashi apologized letting go of Naruto, who looked slightly down at the ground, question fillings his mind.

"How did you get over it? I mean, you seem to be fine most of the time…" Naruto asked confused, he wanted to be fine as well, this pain was killing him.

"I didn't, I still hurt by the mere thought of it, this is one of the downsides to the Sharingan Naruto, you can't unsee or forget stuff like this. And even as cruel as this sound, you learn to live with it, by putting your focus elsewhere, but it will always be there." Kakashi explained to the blonde, who looked down sadly, so he would have to remember Sasuke's corps for the rest of his life? Great.

"You will learn to live with it, but remember what I said, put your focus elsewhere in the day, and maybe someday you might will show you something else while you sleep, watch a good movie with the Sharingan active or something, the good scenes will also be burned into your mind, then there will be a bigger chance of your dreams not being about Sasuke." Naruto raised a brow.

"I can't simply walk around watching movies out on the streets, and especially not while we are on this trip, so what can I do while we are out here on the road, I can't just walk around with my Sharingan active either, people will ask questions about whether I am trying to be hostile or something!" Naruto waved his arms around, even though this would have been a solution while in Konoha, it certainly wasn't on the road.

"You could follow my footsteps, and read," Kakashi said an orange book appearing in his hand, as he eye-smiled.

"You are trying to use this situation to turn me into a pervert, aren't you?" Kakashi sweatdropped as Naruto's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"I didn't really start out as a pervert Naruto, I was your age when I started doing this to put my focus elsewhere, and the third actually gave me a reason to why he wanted me to read these books, he was also the one that advised me to start reading this instead of everything else." Naruto was now really confused, the old man had suggested Kakashi read perverted novels out in the open?

"Why?" He questioned, at last, not really following his sensei at all.

"Because I was going through puberty, and you are probably also as well at this age, hence why your focus will easier be put into it, if you do start reading it, your mind will easier focus on this stuff, because it is something that your body is starting to, what do you say, _get a feel for_, so to say." Kakashi eye-smiled at him, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the book. He _had_ experienced some weird signs coming off his body, whenever he tried to evolve his sexy jutsu…

"Okay… But no word to grandma Tsunade okay! I don't care who knows it while we are on the road, but back in the village you better shut your trap, because if she finds out, not only will I be punched in the nuts all over to wave country, but you and Jiraiya-sensei will get your nuts cut off with force!" Naruto said pointing a finger at his sensei, making the silver-haired man gulp in fear.

"H-Hai, no words to Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi gave a salute, damn that woman was troublesome about his hobby, how can people in their village not just accept people have different hobbies?

"Alright… Then I guess I can at least try it, but please find me some books about training as well, if I am to do this, I would like to get some theory down as well, it can't just be boobs and butts all the time to put my focus away from the Sasuke episode…" Naruto blushed slightly while crossing his arms at the last few words he spoke, as he refused to look up at his sensei after speaking them.

"Deal." Kakashi eye-smiled and handed Naruto the orange book, which the blonde hesitantly took, and let his hand drop to his side with the book in hand.

"Alright, you feeling better now?" Kakashi asked concerned, and the blonde nodded, it had helped a lot knowing he wasn't all alone with this.

"Okay, let's go back to the hotel room, it's freezing out here," Kakashi complained and started walking back to the hotel, with Naruto chuckling slightly behind him ask they made their way back to the building, and further into their room to go to sleep again.

* * *

**AAAND, there it is, now what the hell, Kakashi encouraging Naruto to read perverted books, are they swaying him to the dark side or what? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, I tried to make it a bit more comedy based instead of all dark and grey, but still added this bonding session between Kakashi and Naruto here at the end.**

**Naruto won't continue to act like a brat, his patience exercises which he will get more of as he trains, will start to tear down his **_**impatient**_ **and obnoxious nature**** slowly, but still tearing it down.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What do you think Mikoto and Tsunade are going to say when they find out what Kakashi has done to Naruto, making him read those books. Because let's be honest guys, they will find out, someway, somehow, at some point. ;)**

**I will try to make a few more chapters about the training, but it's a bit hard cuz I, first of all, had to like, break down how the Sharingan **_**really**_ **worked, like how it can copy jutsu because of chakra and hand seals, but stuff that requires muscle is different cuz the Sharingan can't copy how the muscle works? It was a long road, took me time to write all of that, but I am glad I did cuz it made make more sense to me.**

**But yeah, a few more chapters on the training before we end the time skip, still its hard, cuz Sharingan exercises isn't really that common to come across, so I had to take inspiration from Sasuke training Boruto the brat, to do this exercise of throwing the two Shuriken.**

**Anyways, guys, I'll stop talking now, thanks a lot for reading, and I will see you next chapter, hopefully, it will be in your taste, and please leave a review behind to tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Enough rambling, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, I guess you already know what time it is, but just in case you somehow don't, then it's time for chapter 3. Now, in the other chapters I've tried my best to hit around 8000 words each chapter, Because It's a good length that will help the story grow faster, but I'd love to do 10000 words, but I am simply not that creative, I would love to be, but I simply can't find anything to fill in, and if I force some stuff in, then the chapter just sucks lol. Anyway, that's all for me.**

**NOTE #1: As I do in my other stories, I would like to ask a question each chapter at the end, to involve you, people, out there, so if you could take some time to answer it, I would be thrilled!**

**NOTE #2: I know I've said I wanted to update my stories; Legend of Lightning and Demon Fox of The Mist like, maybe weekly, but the two BETAs I used to work with, got a lot on their minds at the moment, and have somewhat left me alone, lol, no offense meant at all, it's fine and good, but it's not really the same working on these things alone, hence why I am probably taking somewhat of a break writing them.**

**Alright, that's enough rambling from my side, please go ahead and enjoy my chapter 2 for this story!**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto**

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, IT HELPS KEEPING THE MOTIVATION FOR WRITING UP, EVEN THE SMALLEST COMMENT HELPS A TON, THANKS.**_

**"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" - Techniques.**

"Naruto..." - Person Talking.

_"Naruto..." - Person Thinking._

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Thinking.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did a shit ton of stuff would be different you can count on that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - Don't. Get. Caught.**

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly, he stretched his body while still laying under the covers. He suddenly started to wonder why everything was so dark when he suddenly remembered that he had stayed up last night reading with a flashlight after Kakashi and he had returned.

He reached up and took a hold of the book on his face, and put in his bookmark and placed it on his nightstand. He looked over to see Kakashi's bed empty, while Jiraiya was still snoring like a bear on his bed while clutching onto his pillow. "Mhmm, Tsunade please, just a little peak… heh, heh…" The pervert mumbled in his sleep with a stupid look on his face while drooling on the pillow, making Naruto groan slightly while narrowing his eyes.

He hated to admit it, but Jiraiya's books weren't half bad, or at least this one he got from Kakashi wasn't so far, he had to guess the only reason the females of their village hated them was because of the way he got his, _inspiration_, to write these books, because they weren't even bad.

Kakashi had been right last night, after they returned he read like one fourth of the book, and was quite surprised, but in a good way, he found the book very entertaining, and his dreams hadn't been about Sasuke, but rather, _other stuff_, which made him blush at the memory, damn books corrupted his mind already.

The damn books were so damn detailed, it was hard not to imagine the exact things happening on each page, and when he was finally asleep, well, his brain decided to give him a nudge in the side and show him it in pictures while sleeping as well.

Double checking his bookmark was placed right, he accidentally started to read the start of the next page within himself, _'As he put down his drink, while turning his head slightly his jaw dropped as the most beautiful being he had ever seen, entered through the doorframe, her short white dress along with the smooth long raven black hair going down her back-' _

Naruto slammed the book shut with a huge blush on his face, while an image of a certain ravenette entered his mind, winking at him as he smacked the book into his face with a groan. _'Damn you pervy sage…' _Naruto glared over at the snoring and drooling sage, while he tucked the book into his shuriken pouch, to carry it in a similar fashion as his silver-haired teacher.

Getting up from his bed, Naruto quickly ditched his sleepwear and got dressed into his pants and a black sleeveless shirt, as usual, he was about to grab his orange jacket but his hand passed through a hole in the sleeve. "Guess I need to get some new clothes…" Naruto pouted slightly, he had stuck with this outfit for some years now, felt kind of weird that he needed something new now.

Giving a shrug he tossed the jacket into the trash can that was placed in the corner and tied the headband around his forehead while he put his shuriken pouch and kunai holster in their place and a few seconds after, he slipped into his sandals and exited the hotel room.

Putting first his right foot outside the hotel entrance and then his left, he took a deep breath and released it with a peaceful sigh, it was early morning giving the temperature a bit of a chill, so you could still see a minor mist leaving his mouth along with the sigh, while he watched the light in the distance, indicating that the sun was about to rise.

"Morning Naruto, I see you took my advice to you last night." A voice called from his side, Naruto turned to look when he found nothing he raised a brow and looked up to see his Jounin sensei sitting on a branch while leaning against the tree trunk up in a tree, a few meters from him.

"Ehm yeah, I couldn't really sleep, so I could at least try those books you gave me." Naruto shrugged and scratched the back of his head, while he reached behind him and stuck a hand inside his shuriken pouch and pulled the orange book out of the pouch while he lifted it up while grinning.

Kakashi looked up from his own book while humming, and chuckled, "Judging from the bookmark you have there, you have already read what, about half of the book already?" The Jounin asked with an eye-smile, while Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle with a bit of color coming onto his face.

"Well, I can't say that it's bad, because it is actually really entertaining, but it's just so weird because there is a lot of, uhm, _stuff_ in here that I haven't really _encountered _or _thought_ of before…" Naruto scratched his cheek slightly, and snuck the book back into his pouch while Kakashi just gave a few chuckles while shaking his head, he had suspected what Naruto was saying already.

"You are still growing up, it's pretty normal to be flustered about this stuff. It would actually be a bit weird if you weren't actually." Kakashi said scratching his chin slightly through the mask, before returning to his own book, making Naruto sweatdrop slightly as a thought crossed his mind. Did Kakashi ever _not_ read one of these books? How were there even enough of them for him to be reading them _all_ _the time_?

"Yeah, whatever you say Kakashi-sensei, anyway what's the plan for today, got some new exercises for me to work on while you and the perverted sage go out for some more peaking on women trips?" Naruto questioned while crossing his arms over his chest, as he leaned against the tree Kakashi was sitting in as the Jounin turned a page in his book.

"We are going to do some training of the mind today, as you already know Naruto you are really, impatient, boisterous, exuberant, obnoxious, and unorthodox as a person," Kakashi stated bluntly after a few seconds, and then turned a page afterward while Naruto grit his teeth together at his sensei's bluntness.

"So to work on this, we are going to make a lot of patience exercising, since your problem causing all of this trades in your personality is that you are never slowing down in life Naruto, do you ever sit in a tree to simply listen to the wind or feel the rays of sunlight escaping through the thick roof of leaves above?" Kakashi questioned, and when Naruto shook his head slowly, Kakashi closed his eyes and hummed.

"Thought so. So to do some much-needed work in this area, we are going to slow down your training to calm your mind, there will, of course, be a huge change to your personality as well from this, you will be calmer and collected in battle and laid back and relaxed when off duty." Kakashi told Naruto who nodded at that, it was a nice change though, not having to stress around all the time.

"I see you are starting to tell him the schedule for today, I must say I am surprised that he didn't fly at you with an intent to kill you after mentioning his so-called flaws." A voice chuckled, making the two turn to notice the recently awoken Jiraiya rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Pervy Sage! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto's forehead grew more than a few tick marks while his brows twitch dangerously as he glared at the tall pervert, making the man flinched slightly at the mood change that would put middle-aged women to shame in a heartbeat.

"You just had to ruin the moment Lord Jiraiya, didn't you?" Kakashi sighed, he finally had some calm talking with his blonde student, and the old man just had to come and open some of the bad traits up right now, didn't he?

"My bad, I thought we were making progress already, but I guess I was wrong because monkey ass down here isn't calmer at all yet," Jiraiya said flicking Naruto's forehead making the blonde ground in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead while glaring at the pervert tiredly.

The three stood in tense silence for a few seconds before Jiraiya scratched the back of his head with a sigh, and finally decided to speak up, "Well, no reason to stand around here all day, let's go down the deep forest at the end of the road, I got an exercise in mind." Naruto quickly got in line beside Jiraiya as he started walking, and joined by Kakashi a second later.

Kakashi flipped his book open, while Naruto quickly got reminded of Kakashi's advice yesterday and too decided to reach into his shuriken pouch confusing Jiraiya so that the sannin rose an eyebrow staring at Naruto, but his eyes widened immensely when a very familiar orange book entered his line of sight.

Flipping his own book open to where he had left his bookmark, Naruto grabbed the piece of paper he used as his bookmark and tucked into his pocket, while he quickly found which of the two pages he had ended up, and was about to start reading when his head was suddenly trapped inside a headlock

"Oh hooo! I knew you were a man of culture all along, NARUTO!",Jiraiya yelled, while Naruto just struggled to get free but couldn't help but grin a little while Jiraiya smiled almost, no, definitely, proudly at him while his head was locked under the old man's arm.

"Oh come on Pervy Sage, let go of me already! I was getting to some good parts, and you are interrupting me!" Naruto whined with a grin, and Jiraiya in an instant released him almost apologizing formally to him like he was a royal afterward until the Sannin got a glint in his eyes.

"Screw the exercise, for now, we can do that after lunch, for now, my student! I have the perfect technique to teach you!" Jiraiya almost roared, surprising all people out and about in the morning around them, while the two others in the company of the sannin sweatdropped slightly.

* * *

"You sure this will work?"

Jiraiya gave a flashy grin and thumbs up to his young student, while Naruto sighed and started to go through a couple of hand seals, **"Transparency Jutsu…" **Naruto cringed as he sighed the name out, and soon his body started to blend in with his surroundings leaving no _visible_ trace of his body, only the trace of his chakra.

"Oh ho ho! It actually worked, you picked this up like a sponge and water! It only took half an hour!" Jiraiya exclaimed excitedly while Kakashi just stood with a raised eyebrow, what was this supposed to do good for? Any experienced shinobi would be able to catch his chakra trace unless he was taught the more advanced version of this jutsu.

Naruto released the technique and faded into view again as he released the ram seal he used to break the jutsu, and sighed. "And what exactly is this supposed to do good for again? I mean cool and all, but really, what do I have to use this for?" Naruto asked confused, while Jiraiya just quickly pulled a notebook out.

"Oh, no, no, NO! Never! Ah ah! Forget it, Pervy Sage, I am not going into some hot spring or bathhouse, or even some kind of changing room for women, to do your _research_ for your books, forget it!" Naruto waved his arms around, sweating like crazy while Jiraiya just picked him by the collar and threw him up on the bathhouse roof beside an open window with a notebook in his hand now.

"No more books for Naruto, unless you do some favors for me! Heh heh, just think about this, you will have all the volumes you want, also the ones I have yet to publish, and also them I have yet to write!" Jiraiya said slowly, while Naruto just groaned as Kakashi almost looked jealous.

"Fiiine..!" Naruto sighed with a gulp. He started doing the hand signs again, and soon faded into his surroundings on the roof.

Nothing happened for the first few seconds, but then it was as if the slightly open window on the roof was open by some invisible force when in reality, it was just a certain blonde Uzumaki sneaking inside the bathhouse.

"This will actually also work for his training, not only did we teach him a very useful jutsu, so when he masters the second stage of it he will be almost untraceable, but also this will increase his skills in, espionage, infiltration, sneakiness and one of the most important things for guys in our business. Patience." Jiraiya grinned proudly, while Kakashi chuckled happily if Naruto succeeded he would get even more reading material very soon!

Dropping down from the ceiling Naruto landed with a quiet sound on the tiles below and was met with some hot steam making him narrow his eyes as tried to glimpse through the sudden thick layer of mist clouding his vision.

When his eyes had adjusted under the layer of his jutsu, his cheeks turned tomato-red as his eyes saw the things he had been reading about all along inside Jiraiya's books, but it was just in person this time instead! Everywhere he glimpsed there were naked female bodies, making him feel hotter and hotter as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Pulling out a notebook with a shaking hand, Naruto gulped and started to scribble down all kind of notes Jiraiya would want from this situation, all from their character traits like hair, height, and their breast size and form, and of course their butts. In the end, Naruto's nose started to drip blood onto the tiles he was standing on, leaving small red drops stained on the tiles.

Naruto was busy scribbling down the notes of a dark-haired woman's body when she suddenly turned in his direction and pointed to the blood making his face turn deadly pale. "Hey, what's that over there? I think its blood, that's so disgusting! Is anyone on their period while in here?" She called back and walked over to the marks, making Naruto gulp as he quietly stepped behind some chairs and away.

Hiding behind the chairs with his heart about to escape his throat, as it pumped loudly as he swayed dangerously while sweating, Naruto looked up to the window he entered from to see a familiar white mop of hair sticking out, making him grin evilly as he hummed a few times before speaking in the girliest voice he could. "Up there! Someone's peaking on us!"

All the women inside the bathhouse started to look around for the voice, as their gaze suddenly met the horrified eyes of the owner that had the white hair in the window, "THE PERVERT'S UP THERE!" A blonde woman with quite the bust roared, while a dark-skinned one started to search around for something sharp and pointy.

'_Take that Pervy Sage! That's for putting me in this situation, you stupid old pervert!' _Naruto chuckled evilly, as all the women started to rush out to the changing rooms, giving Naruto quite the show of bouncing breasts and butts as they made their way out of the water with their wet bodies, some even took their time to bend down to pick up their towels, giving him quite the show.

As the last female left the premise, Naruto's hands he had been holding over his nose wasn't enough to hold the blood back anymore, so he flew through the room with a jet of blood escaping his nostrils, into the pool of bathwater at the end of the room with a loud splashing sound as water flew up on the back wall and the tiles surrounding it.

_`So, this is how the old man, Iruka-sensei and that pervert Ebisu felt, damn, I am almost feel bad for them now. Almost.' _Naruto mentally chuckled as he sat up with the jutsu fading inside the water, which is now a little more red from the recent jet of a nosebleed, and his clothes were drenched from the water inside the pool that was recently filled with naked women.

Hearing the door slide open Naruto gulped and took a deep breath, and pinched his nose with his index and thumb before he threw his body back under the water. Hearing the giggling of a group of what sounded to be teenage girls, Naruto's face turned blood red again as he saw the naked legs ascending into the water he was hiding in.

'_Oh, no, no, no, NO! What do I do now?!' _The blonde panicked as he suddenly found himself surrounded while he was almost out of oxygen under the water, going through the hand signs under the water he released the breath he was holding as he mumbled out the technique as his body vanished.

The girls looked at the middle of the pool and noticed small bobbles escaping making them raise a brow as they duck their heads under the water. And relievingly found nothing. At the end of the pool, no one of them managed to spot the wet spots making their way over to the wall under the window in the roof.

Releasing a breath he had been holding Naruto released the Jutsu on top of the roof, and started to breathe heavily, "Damn that was way too close for comfort, but it was fun I got to admit that it almost felt like one of those spy movies the guy at the orphanage would watch every Friday when I still lived there." Naruto scowled a bit at the mention of the orphanage but shook it off.

Looking around to see if there was anyone, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt which was heavy since it was drenched with water, and pulled it over his head and threw it on the roof beside him as he sighed pleasurably from the hot sun rays warming and drying his body.

"ROAST THE PIG OVER THE FIRE!" A loud voice screeched around the corner so Naruto dropped to his stomach, and quietly snuck over the edge to see the towel-clad horde of women carrying a big white-haired man with his hands and feet tied to a pole.

'_Damn, now I am actually sorry for you Pervy Sage…' _Naruto sighed, and watched as they turned the other corner with Jiraiya sulking and crying about not being the one that was peeping on them at all, but all he got back from that was cuts and bruises all over his body from the angry women horde.

Grabbing his shirt Naruto dropped from the roof and onto the dirt in front of the bathhouse and quickly started to sprint around the corner in his drenched pants to follow the horde carrying Jiraiya, intending to free the pervert from these evil female creatures abducting him, for kami knows what.

* * *

For the second time on this training trip, the trio was once again standing in a clearing they will use as their training ground for the time being, after being hunted by evil mad female species hunting them all around the town they are staying in. They had quickly checked out of their hotel room before this and made their way out of the town with their luggage and equipment. They had also stocked up on food and water, and camping equipment, since they were going to travel a long stretch next time they hit the road to get to their next location.

"So brat, it's time for some training, and even though you were the one managing to get me caught by these women, I got to thank you for pulling that smoke bomb on them when you did, we saved ourselves a week in the hospital this time." Jiraiya shrugged and groaned at the same time, while Naruto just smirked at his successful rescue.

"I want to, first of all, tell you the true purpose of what I made you do in there, of course, it was some quality research you came back with, but you also trained yourself in the arts of espionage, infiltration, and also extraction from the scene. And the key point here was patience, so you wouldn't get caught, so good job, it was a successful first try, but don't think the other times will be just as easy, there might be kunoichi in there next time." Jiraiya said with an evil glint in his eyes, making the young blonde shiver with a nervous laugh.

Kakashi took this as his moment to step in and chuckled, "Now, now, let's get some work done while we still have some hours of daylight to burn. As I said earlier, Naruto, we got to work on your patience, but we are going to wait to do that later, since it at times requires stuff that takes time where you have to be calm and still. But don't worry, I have another plan for the time being." Kakashi eye-smiled and walked inside the start of the forest around them, and over to a circle marked with kunai in the dirt.

Inside the circle was a tree, and a few bushes while Kakashi motioned for Naruto to get inside the marked area, "Alright, we are going to teach you how to use your surroundings to your advantage." Kakashi said simply, as Naruto stood inside the circle and looked around taking in the few things he had to work with.

"So, the exercise now will be that you will have to evade Shuriken and Kunai thrown from all your angles, and the rules are simple, no ninjutsu, you can't leave the circle marked with kunai knives sticking out of the ground, you can only use stuff you find inside this marked area to defend yourself, which means you can't use your own Shuriken or Kunai for defense, got it?" Kakashi finished, and Naruto gulped but nodded, this was going to end badly, he just knew it.

He looked around outside the circle, he was surrounded by forest, which means Kakashi had tons of blind spots to hit him from, hopefully, it is dulled shuriken and not sharp ones… He gulped at the thought, this could really end badly if he didn't use all of his senses to avoid these deadly projectiles.

Kakashi walked over and took Naruto's shuriken pouch away along with his kunai holster while making sure Naruto didn't have anything else and even went as far as to remove the blonde's headband. This had to be all survival from stuff he had in that spot, it was a way to learn how to fight your way out of tight situations without any weapons of your own.

Shunshining away Kakashi chuckled darkly, "You ready, Naruto?" He asked, but it sounded like the voice was coming from all over the forest now, just like that time with Zabuza on that stupid bridge, in the mission they had to Wave Country!

"Uhm, no not really." Naruto gulped and sighed as he looked at the grass below, ready or not, Kakashi was going to send the projectiles flying from everywhere at any moment now. Why couldn't this be some normal training like anyone else would do? He just had to get the two sadistic trainers, oh well, it could have been worse, he could have been trained by Guy…

He heard a whizzing through the air and ducked with a gasp, a Shuriken was now stuck inside the tree in front of him, "What the hell?! Kakashi-sensei, there has to be some mistake! These things aren't dull at all!" Naruto whined and hear more stuff moving through the air and made his way up into the tree and saw three kunai sticking into the ground where he had just stood.

"There is no mistake Naruto, you got to learn how to fight for your life, the hard way!" Kakashi's voice echoed while Naruto growled with a twitching eyebrow, damn that stupid pervert all the way to the deepest pit of yaoi hell!

The sound of flesh getting torn apart woke him up from his cursing, and he shivered as he felt some blood trail down his cheek from the cut, the damn pervert actually meant that shit?! Leaping onto the ground Naruto avoided another set of projectiles, but had to duck onto the ground quickly after, followed by a side roll since the projectiles came from everywhere now!

"OH COME ON! This is way too insane even for you sensei!" Naruto screamed into the forest as he raced around the circle, running like a chicken without a head to avoid all the damn shuriken and kunai, until the point that there was simply too many coming from all the direction for him to run anymore.

'_What the hell, how am I supposed to avoid this?!' _Then Kakashi's words came back to him, he needed to _**fight**_ for his life, he couldn't just run for his life, he had to fight to beat this stupid exercise, but what could he fight with? Use a damn bush as some sort of shield? He couldn't use any ninjutsu after all, so what options did he have?

_`We are going to teach you how to use your surroundings to your advantage…' _Naruto mumbled the meaning of the exercise within his mind as he sat down on the ground with his back to the tree to avoid a kunai that flew into the tree above him.

But as he looked forward a shuriken was coming toward him and he gulped, and his hand found a rock and threw it at the shuriken, stopping in mid-air as the stone and weapon fell onto the forest floor. "That's it!" Naruto whispered in realization, he could use the rocks inside the circle to deflect the weapons as long as he didn't miss of course.

Running out from the shade of the tree to dodge a handful of flying kunai, Naruto started to pick rocks up from the grass and threw at the shuriken to deflect them, but as he made his way around into the tree crown he started to realize that he was running out of rocks big enough to actually do something against these heavy projectiles.

Jumping around in the crown of the tree Naruto slipped on one of the branches and fell down on the ground clutching onto it, and as another knife came flying he used the stick to slam the metal weapon away. _'I guess this can also be used, but I got to be careful if I don't hit the shuriken or kunai's flat sides there won't be much stick back to use after a couple of them are deflected…' _The blonde hummed to himself as he started to use his surroundings more and more to his advantage.

He ran around and dodged the ones he could, used sticks to slam the metal projectiles away, and when some came close enough he would toss one of the stones he had left. He continued this pattern for around two hours until he was starting to get really sweaty and tired. He spun around and slammed the last Shuriken he could away with the leftovers of his stick of choice and panted hard as he looked around searching for more incoming weapons, but he found none.

He heard the sound of something appearing behind him and he turned around slamming the stick in the direction, only to be met with the sight of Kakashi that calmly lifted his gloved hand to shield himself, and as the stick made contact with the backside of the Jounin's hand it shattered to splinters. "S-So, how did I d-do?" Naruto panted with his palms on his thighs, but still with a grin.

"I got to say, I didn't think you would actually find so many ways to defend yourself in your first try, of course, there was the stone one I expected you would find, but you always managed to figure out how to use the branches as make-shift wooden swords, I need to say that I am impressed," Kakashi said proudly with an eye-smile toward the tired blonde.

Slumping down on the grass Naruto relaxed in the shade of the trees he had used as his defense for the last two hours and chuckled as he took in all the weapons stuck all over the place while a clone of Kakashi was going around collecting them while occasionally sealing them inside a scroll to save space.

The real Kakashi sat down beside Naruto and took in a breath of air, before he released it slowly, "I got to say, I hadn't seen this come." Kakashi trailed off, confusing the blonde genin as he gazed up at the Jounin sitting beside him.

Naruto gave a few quiet pants before he breathed out, "What do you mean? What didn't you see come, Kakashi-sensei?" He questioned confused while Kakashi kept quiet for a few seconds before he too turned his gaze to the one beside him.

"That you would grow so quickly actually, we've only been increasing training slightly, and you've managed to find your way through the Sharingan Shuriken exercise we taught you, then also this now and Jiraiya taught you a camouflage jutsu earlier, if we keep this up then we will see a powerhouse of a man in a few years," Kakashi said softly while eye-smiling.

"That depends really.." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, confusing Kakashi greatly.

"Pervy Sage might actually get me killed before we even get finished here, I mean, he did threaten me earlier about throwing me into a bathhouse filled with Kunoichi next time he wanted me to do his research for him…" Naruto shivered as Kakashi started to give a few dry chuckles in response.

"Oh well, let's get on with the training then, we can't have you dying on us too soon, just because we slacked a bit at the beginning," Kakashi said jumping back to his feet, while the blonde followed slowly behind him groaning as his sore muscles begged for him to just rest for a few minutes more.

"Okay Naruto, since you've been through some major physical training the last two hours, in the form of constant running to avoid the projectiles, you also did use your legs and arms a lot to either jump or pull yourself out of harm's way, while also using a stick as a sword to defend yourself, I am going to say we skip the psychical training schedule we planned last time. And instead, we will move onto some ninjutsu training." Kakashi finished, and suddenly all fatigue was gone from Naruto's body as he sat still and listened on a rock listening intensely.

Kakashi stood still and kept quiet for a few minutes to observe the blonde, and found himself pleasantly surprised at the quietness in the clearing. Kakashi took a moment to look around and see if he could spot Jiraiya somewhere but found the place empty. So while sighing he sat down and crossed his legs in front of the rock Naruto was sitting on.

"Remember I told you about a jutsu I wanted to teach you so that you could beat… You know." Kakashi said and Naruto just nodded with a dark look on his face, if he had been stronger and smarter in that situation… Then…

"Now, now. No reason to dwell on the past Naruto, let's see here, as you know I want to teach you something able to beat the Chidori, and not just cancel it out like a Rasengan. What I want to teach you, is of the lightning element so we got to work with this today." Kakashi said pulling out two pieces of paper along with a light bulb.

"Sorry sensei but I don't follow, how are a piece of paper and a light bulb going to get my training of the lightning element started?" Naruto questioned skeptically with a raised eyebrow as he stared at the objects laying before him.

Kakashi hummed and took one of two pieces of paper and started to explain, "This isn't just some ordinary paper Naruto, this paper is called Chakra Induction Paper. This is a type of paper from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When this so-called Chakra Induction Paper is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element." Kakashi explained while Naruto nodded his head getting what Kakashi meant so far.

"So, if you channel some chakra into this piece of paper, like how you channeled chakra to your feet to stick to a tree in wave-country, just with your hands instead this time. Then it will react to the chakra it's exposed to, and then show you which elements you possess at the moment. So, if you have a fire affinity, then the paper burns, if you have water, then it gets soaked, if its wind, then it gets cut in half, if you like me have lightning, then it will wrinkle, and at last if you have earth, then it will crumble away, makes sense?" Kakashi questioned, and Naruto nodded with narrowed eyes, stuff was getting too technical and complicated for his likings.

"As I said." Kakashi stopped and pushed chakra between the fingers he held the paper with and showed Naruto that it wrinkled, while the blonde nodded in understanding, his sensei had an affinity for lightning.

"Shinobi have an easier time learning to create and control a chakra nature that matches their affinity, although even then it may take a number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity for, and it is, in fact, common for Jounin level Shinobi to have mastered two natures or maybe even three. Although it is technically possible to master all five natures, it is very rare because of how much training is involved; Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru, for example, is the only known Shinobi coming from the leaf that has ever managed to do it.".Kakashi finished his little history session, and was met with an awestruck gaze from Naruto, the old man he had always looked up to before he died just became even cooler now!

Shaking his head to get rid of the face he was making, Naruto against got a skeptical look on his face as he pointed at the light bulb, "Then what's that for, I do get what we need to paper for, like I need to find my element and all, but what do we need a light bulb for, it broad daylight."

After the blonde finished and Kakashi chuckled, and picked up the light bulb and soon out of nowhere it lit up. The blonde's face was filled with surprise, this didn't have any logic attached to it at all, the light bulb was lightening up without any power source, or wait a second. "Are you by any chance powering that thing up, with your chakra?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, "To be more specific, I am powering it up with my lightning chakra, using it as a form of electricity to light up the bulb, but this requires some precision as well, since if you push too little chakra into it, then it won't light up enough, and if you push too much…" Naruto watched as Kakashi pushed more chakra into the light bulb so that you could actually see a minor lightning chakra escaping the jounin's fingertips.

As he stared intensely at the light bulb, it exploded sending a bit of lightning crackling around before it disappeared. "Then it explodes." Kakashi finished with an eye-smile while he pulled out a sealing scroll from his shuriken pouch, and unsealed a plastic bag with light bulbs inside of it.

"As you already know, you have a lot of chakra within you, even more than I do. So it will be really hard to control that amount of chakra, especially since that when you have managed to light it fully up, then we move to stage two where you need to hold it fully lit up for an hour, which requires a good amount of control of your chakra. So don't feel bad if you don't get it first try, that's why we've brought some extra bulbs after all, so there is room to take it easy and for mistakes this time. No need to rush." Kakashi reassured Naruto, who just shrugged, he was going to master this in no time anyway, no matter what.

"Well, since I have explained most of the theory behind all of this, go ahead and grab the chakra paper and find out what affinity or affinities you have. You might be lucky to have more than one." Kakashi said eye-smiling, while Naruto grabbed the paper between his fingers and closed his eyes, and soon started to channel his chakra from the pits of his gut and all the way to his fingertips.

The sound of paper tearing apart made his eyes open, the paper had been cut in half. Kakashi was about to speak when the two pieces of paper still stuck between the blonde's fingers started to wrinkle. "Wait, does this mean what I think it means?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded at him.

"Yep. You got an affinity for wind, and an affinity for lightning as well. That's actually quite surprising, not only did you get two which most don't, but lightning is weak against the wind one, wouldn't have guessed that for a second affinity of yours." Kakashi said confused, while Naruto smirked in triumph, he was actually kind of special!

Kakashi reached into the plastic bag and threw a light bulb over to Naruto, that hastily caught in between his hands and grabbed the bottom of it and lifted it slightly. "Alright, so how do we do this?" He questioned and Kakashi sighed and explained.

"You got two affinities, your wind affinity is like blades so you gotta imagine it like blades to make it appear, lighting is different where you need to vibrate it and imagine the form of the electrical currents," Kakashi explained and Naruto tried his best to imagine these currents, and vibrate his chakra as he released it as Kakashi said, but nothing happened.

"Before you run amok yelling about it not working, this isn't genin level stuff, your teammate didn't even manage to do it until after a week or maybe two, but remember, you have a trump card with your Shadow Clones to speed things up, with your chakra capacity you could probably after getting the right control of your chakra cut decades worth of training down to a few years, maybe even a few months at best." There was a moment of silence before the blonde questioned stunned.

"Trump card with clones? C-Cut down d-decades worth of training?"

* * *

"I didn't know it was possible to have so many headaches gathered in one place." Jiraiya who had just returned grunted, his gaze was focusing on more than just a few mops of blonde hair sticking up everywhere on the clearing, along with the not so deep voices regularly complaining.

"Well, it certainly did become possible when I explained one of the two things that made the Shadow Clone technique get labeled as a forbidden technique. And it wasn't the chakra cost one, but more the one about the user being able to suffer brain damage from memory transfer overload from the clones." Kakashi said from the branch up in a tree, as he flipped a page in his new book.

"So, the brat actually didn't know that secret, I guess that he was intercepted before he could read as far as that. That or he was too impatient to read the entire page before trying it out…" Jiraiya sighed, this kid really did lack brain cells back then, but what was part of there job right now, was to ensure that he came back smarter than ever, so that a certain 'secret program' could be set in motion.

"No, he didn't, I was actually a bit surprised as well, but he was happily surprised after I mentioned the amounts of training time he could cut down to basically none when compared to the original estimated time. At this rate, he might actually figure out how to use his lightning affinity before lunch tomorrow, and also master stage two before dinner as well." Kakashi eye-smiled proudly, while Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk while snorting, the brat was full of surprises.

"I guess we did find a diamond in the rough. With his capacity for chakra, he can make thousands of clones to do this stuff for him, he can basically make his clones do his ninjutsu training, while he only has to focus on his psychical training and taijutsu. Plus, brat doesn't have a lot of brain cells to lose yet, so he can afford to make a few..." Jiraiya laughed, making the Jounin in the tree sweatdrop.

"I don't think it's healthy to advise that, but I do indeed think he is a diamond in the rough, he will grow quickly, I am more than positive that he will master the technique I have in mind for him within a month if not less. Actually, to be honest, the problem I am seeing is us running out of stuff to teach him." Kakashi chuckled dryly while scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Well, I always have the _sage training _for him in case we get finished before time, he can't use his clones in that because of _certain circumstances_ regarding the training, but I could always request some training regiments for Naruto to run through, perhaps some including medical training and first aid, if we do get so lucky and finish before time." Jiraiya shrugged, while Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to return home before time? I know it's not the plan, but wouldn't it be less risky having him safe within the walls after we are done, instead of running around waving him like a flag as we do now?" Kakashi questioned and turned around to sit so his legs were hanging from the branch, as he closed his book.

"That would be a good idea, but as long as we keep our moves quiet out here we should be good, plus I can first return after around three years time, since we got business to attend to around the earth country border, so we got to move quietly up there to stay under The Hidden Stone's radar, so that will definitely take some time. There will also always be more stuff to teach him, the art of the shinobi is like a bottomless pit, it is just a question about whether we make it interesting enough for _him_ to learn." Jiraiya said pointing his thumb toward the blonde struggling in the clearing.

"I guess that's true, I just hope we have managed to calm the blonde student of ours _before_ we do enter their territory. I'd rather not explain our business there, or what we are doing around their border because a certain someone couldn't keep their outburst to themselves in the middle of hostile territory, especially considering who his _father_ is." Kakashi said, dragging certain words out to hint a meaning behind them.

Jiraiya already knew that much and rolled his eyes, "Yeah just my thoughts Kakashi, since the Stone and the Cloud are allies, it won't be long before they realize that two certain headaches of their's got together and created an even bigger headache for the next generation to _enjoy._" Jiraiya snorted and shook his head.

"Oh come on Lord Jiraiya, you don't mean that our obnoxious 'kill-me' orange wearing student isn't adorable when he burst out all of his thoughts along with a touch of spit?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the sarcastic question, well knowing that it was exactly that._ Sarcastic_.

"Let's just hope that the three to four years coming, is _enough _to actually fix those problems of his, while we also make him stronger. I don't doubt our ability to make him a force to be reckoned with, but I have to say I am curious to whether or not we will be able to fix the flaws within his mindset, it isn't easy to fix it now." Jiraiya sighed along with Kakashi.

"True, especially since his parents weren't here to teach him manners in his childhood. I know The Third tried his best, but with the biggest and strongest village to run, along with the efforts put into our recent alliance with The Sand, then there wasn't much time left to teach _orphan kids_ manners." Kakashi finished, while Jiraiya couldn't agree more to that.

"I guess we got to see where the road of life leads us, don't you agree, Lord Jiraiya?" Kakashi eyes-smiled making the white-haired Sannin short and playfully punch the Jounin's shoulder as he entered the area Naruto was training in.

* * *

**So as stated before I got a question for you guys. Since my A/N's are filled with rambling this time, I will put this first, so you can decide whether you want to skip the rambling or not. QUESTION: What do you think this "secret program" is? Give me your best guess! There are no bad guesses!**

**SO, THAT'S CHAPTER THREE, YOU GUYS. I know, I know, I know. I have used A LOT of time on the training so far, but no worries it has come to an end now, I merely wanted to give an example of training while also really wanting to make a lot of bonding between this trio. Kakashi and Jiraiya are probably my two favorite characters along with Hiruzen and Mikoto in the show, so I really, really, really! Wanted to show off their bonding, especially the family bond they were developing with Kakashi as a surrogate father and Naruto and Kakashi being the surrogate sons/brothers.**

**I don't know if I will make so many chapters about future events, but I felt that this was way more important than any pairing or mission I could write about, but his training and bonds with people that are important is really something important to me, because his entire "Nindo" is located around them after he met Haku and Zabuza.**

**To be clear it is still cannon Naruto I am evolving in my way, that I would have liked, hence why I decided to let him keep his wind affinity, BUT, at the same time decided to add another affinity from his father's side, which I found on Minato's wiki. I try my best to keep some Naruto within him, but I would like to keep him calmer which is why there is a lot of patience practice thrown into the mix.**


End file.
